It's not bullshit
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Nancy était tétanisée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu agir comme ça, et son attitude lui brisa le cœur. Steve n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette soirée dans le but de se saouler et oublier, jamais. À présent, tout le monde était au courant quant à la relation secrète qu'avait Steve, le rideau était levé. Billy/Steve [Post - Saison 2]
1. J'ai déjà embrassé un mec

Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Série : Stranger Things  
Couple : Billy/Steve (principal) + Jonathan/Nancy (secondaire)  
Genre : Drame/Romance  
Résumé : Nancy était tétanisée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Steve Harrington agir comme ça, et son attitude lui brisa le cœur. Pas pour elle, non, mais elle avait mal pour lui. Steve n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette soirée dans le but de se saouler et oublier, _jamais_. À présent, tout le monde était au courant quant à la relation secrète qu'avait Steve, le rideau était levé.

**Petit blabla introductif** : Coucou ! L'année dernière j'avais écrit un petit OS sur ce ship, et j'avais vu que ce couple avait l'air assez aimé, de ce fait je me suis lancée dans une fanfic plus conséquente en attendant la saison 3 en juillet :-)

Le rating est M surtout pour le langage… hein ne dites jamais à la maison les vilains mots que vous allez entendre plus bas ! Et pour quelques scènes plus ou moins explicites (aussi pour les sujets durs abordés). Mais si jamais il y a un quelconque lemon je préviendrais en début de chapitre, pas de soucis à ce niveau-là !

Cette fic va aussi traiter l'homophobie, qui était plus beaucoup plus récurrente dans les années 80, surtout quand on résidait dans le genre de petite ville qu'était Hawkins.

Il s'agit donc d'une fic se situant après la saison 2, quelques mois je dirais, l'été approche. J'espère donc que cette histoire va vous plaire et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :-)

* * *

**I**t's not bullshit

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
** J'ai déjà embrassé un mec  
**_-''-_

Une dizaine de voitures étaient garées près de la chaussée, gênant la place pour d'éventuels usagers, mais qu'importe, il était tard dans la nuit, et la pluie contraignait les citoyens à rester chez soi. Certains véhicules étaient le siège d'intimité, filles et garçons se délaissant aux plaisirs de la chair tandis que les autres étaient dans la grande villa au bout de place, à danser, boire, rire, fumer, chanter, parler, parier, s'embrasser.

La musique retentissait fort, néanmoins, les deux autres maisons qui se tenaient autour de cette place saturée de voiture en tous genres appartenaient soit à des retraités partis en vacances durant la période scolaire ou bien à cette famille de cinq enfants chez des amis durant le week-end, ainsi, personne ne viendrait se plaindre d'un potentiel tapage.

Mars 1985 était glacial et humide, les inscriptions aux grands écoles et universités se fermaient et les concours se préparaient, mais ce genre de soirée étudiante dans la maison d'un des adolescents les plus riches de Hawkins ne laissait personne indifférent.

Même Nancy Wheeler y participa, accompagnée par son petit copain Jonathan –ayant ouï dire que les soirées phosphorescentes valaient le détour niveau photographie- ainsi que d'une amie d'elle et Barbara, Emily. La Wheeler dansait sur place, gobelet rouge entre les mains, traits peinturés de couleur rouge sur les joues et le long de son nez, qui à la lumière noire laissaient apparaître les fluorochormes. Plus d'une fois Jonathan avait empoigné son appareil pour capturer quelques images de ces beaux motifs apposés sur son visage.

Autour de l'îlot de cuisine étaient placés une dizaine d'autres adolescents, plongés au milieu de la musique, tous verre à la main à s'adonner aux jeux du « je n'ai jamais » tout en riant et jurant. Le reste de la foule dansait et hurlait derrière eux, la joie battait de son plein. Et Nancy fut presque surprise de ne pas entendre la voix grave et agaçante d'un certain Hargrove qui pourtant ne ratait aucune soirée de cette envergure. _Étrange_. Mais elle était un peu trop éméchés à cet instant précis pour réellement y prêter attention.

Dans le groupe entourant l'îlot carré, il y avait Emily, Tommy, mais aussi, Steve Harrington à ses côtés, un éclair rouge traversant son œil gauche, lui aussi peinturé par la reine de la soirée avant qu'ils ne mettent les pieds dans le salon. Tess Martinez s'était faite plaisir.

Mais contrairement à elle, Steve paraissait bien plus touché par l'alcool. Certes, elle n'avait pas compté le nombre de verre qu'il avait pris jusque-là, mais elle pouvait parier que ça dépassait l'entendement. Combien de fois son ex-petit copain lui avait avoué tout bas qu'il tenait mal à l'alcool, hein ? Et puis, il sentait fort la nicotine et d'autres odeurs de fumée qu'elle craignait reconnaître, cependant, l'euphorie de la fête et la vodka qui brûlait dans le sang de Nancy l'empêchaient de réellement se concentrer sur la question.

Ce fut le tour d'un garçon de 12th grade, à côté de Tommy qui portait une casquette à l'envers ainsi qu'un débardeur bien trop grand pour lui qui dévoilait à tous ses muscles proéminents. Il tournoya une fois sur lui-même, adroitement tout en tenant son verre pour ensuite offrir aux autres joueurs un sourire mesquin.

« On va faire dans la simplicité, mais je veux vous voir toutes, mesdemoiselles, boire cul sec votre verre ! » s'exclama-t-il en se dandinant légèrement au rythme de la musique après avoir déposé son gobelet contre le rebord de la table.

Une des filles s'écria hilare qu'il avait intérêt à trouver la bonne question car elle n'était pas prête à boire cul sec le verre qu'elle venait à peine de se servir. Malgré la musique forte, ceux qui l'entendirent se mirent à glousser et le garçon à la casquette se lança donc.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé un mec ! »

Tommy et un autre type à côté de lui pouffèrent en applaudissant l'originalité perdue et celui à la casquette éleva plusieurs fois ses mains en regardant les filles ricaner et déjà porter les verres à leurs lèvres pulpeuses ou bien cernées de rouge ou de rose.

C'était la règle. Si tu avais fait ce que la personne n'avait pas fait, alors tu devais boire.

« Allez, ça boit, ça boit, les meufs ! » s'enjoua un autre lycéen qui avait un bras tiré autour des épaules de sa copine qui leva les yeux au ciel avant d'obéir aux règles du jeu.

Nancy sourit avec fausse désolation, ayant bien évidemment déjà embrassé un garçon, et s'apprêta à boire quand elle vit du coin des yeux Steve bouger. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle pivota la tête et qu'elle le vit boire cul sec le reste de son verre d'alcool. Au début, la jeune fille fut la seule à le remarquer, totalement figée dans son geste, puis petit à petit d'autres joueurs s'en rendirent compte.

Impossible qu'il ait mal compris la règle du jeu. Il pratiquait ce genre de jeu d'alcool depuis des années déjà.

Steve Harrington jeta sans cérémonie le gobelet vide au milieu de la table et là, Nancy remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Ses joues étaient rougies, ses yeux tachés de veines écarlates tandis que ses pupilles étaient dilatées de façons incongrues. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme et son estomac de serra. Elle aurait dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Harrington, tu veux nous faire croire que tu es pédé maintenant ? » ricana l'homme à la casquette toujours hilare et bien torché.

La plupart des participants le regardaient à présent sans y croire, et la musique était toujours aussi forte, tandis que la foule derrière eux se mouvait avec toujours autant d'énergie.

« Et ouais, j'ai déjà embrassé un mec, et plus d'une fois si vous voulez tout savoir ! » leur avoua Steve Harrington d'une voix rauque et traînante, mais horriblement loin de son intonation de voix habituelle ce qui raidit aussitôt Nancy. « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, hein ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Nancy Wheeler agrippa la veste noire cintrée de Steve, totalement ahurie par ce qu'elle entendait là. Elle connaissait Steve par cœur, bien plus depuis qu'ils avaient cassé et qu'ils étaient passés finalement au stade d'amis proches. Elle savait qu'il était totalement bourré, ça se sentait à sa voix, ses gestes lents et sa posture.

Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu répondre à ça, pour la plupart déroutés par les paroles de l'ancien King du lycée, Steve se retourna brusquement vers Nancy, cette dernière fut donc contrainte de lâcher le tissu de sa veste.

« Ouais, Nance', ne fais pas cette tête là, ça fait des mois tu me harcèles pour que je trouve quelqu'un, alors maintenant tu peux arrêter, » lui fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, expression tirée dans une colère muée à une certaine indifférence et lassitude apportée par l'alcool. « J'ai un copain depuis quatre mois, soulagé maintenant ? »

Mais Nancy resta muette de stupeur. Pas réellement parce qu'il lui avouait sortir avec un autre type depuis quatre mois –était-il même sérieux ? elle n'en savait trop rien- mais c'était sa perte de contrôle qui l'effraya et l'attrista. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se saoule à ce point ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Steve s'était rétracté et était raisonnable niveau boisson et niveau soirée, et puis, il ne fumait plus depuis un moment déjà.

Nancy ignora totalement Tommy et d'autres garçons pousser des cris de stupéfaction qui se muaient lentement en des blagues salaces et des surnoms méchants. Ils étaient encore trop bourrés pour réellement comprendre la gravité de la situation, mais leurs paroles étaient terribles. Néanmoins, ni Nancy ni Steve ne semblait s'en soucier.

« Ah non, pardon, tu aurais surement préféré que ça soit une nana ? Désolé de te froisser encore une fois, » lâcha ensuite Steve en haussant le ton pour que sa voix passe au-dessus de la musique.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent de pure surprise alors que Steve la poussait sur le côté pour quitter la cuisine ouverte sur le salon, et une phrase sortit par un type lambda lui envoya un frisson terriblement nauséeux tout le long de son corps.

« C'est ça, dégage, va sucer de la queue ça te détendra un peu ! »

« Mais fermez-la ! » cria-t-elle en se retournant vers l'homme à la casquette et ses potes, rouge de colère.

Et là elle remarqua les regards effarés et écœurés pour certaines des filles qui entouraient la table, ainsi que les rictus moqueurs et expressions de dégoût appartenant aux autres hommes. Son cœur se serra à cette vue et elle déglutit avant de poser brutalement son verre contre la table pour ensuite faire volte-face et partir à la poursuite de Steve.

« Il t'a jeté pour d'la bite, Wheeler ! » lui hurla un mec avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Un profond chagrin noua sa gorge et Nancy serra les poings, se frayant un passage dans la foule. Ce n'était pas un chagrin dirigé pour elle, non, mais dirigé vers Steve qui venait de faire une très grosse connerie. Que ça soit faux ou non, il venait de s'embraquer dans de lourds problèmes.

« Steve ! » appela-t-elle durement en lui attrapant vivement le bras avant qu'il ne s'échappe pas de son espace visuel.

Le jeune garçon tenta de tirer sur son bras et se défaire de la poigne de son ex petite amie, mais Nancy tint bon, et il se retourna vers elle, dévoilant ainsi une expression lasse et presque peinée. Les gens dansaient autour d'eux, ils criaient, ils riaient, mais qu'importe. Le groupe semblait ne pas les avoir suivis, et Nancy avait besoin de mettre ça au clair tout de suite.

« Parle-moi, Steve ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce spectacle ? » lui demanda-t-elle un peu sévèrement, mais il fallait qu'il puisse l'entendre au milieu de la foule et puis, elle était encore sous le choc.

Mais Steve ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de la regarder d'un air vaguement concerné. Nancy s'en voulut énormément. Elle se voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué que depuis minuit, Steve se laissait sombrer dans alcool et shit de façon volontaire et bien trop aveuglement. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Viens à l'extérieur, » insista donc Nancy en essayant de le tirer avec elle.

« Non, j'ai rien à te dire, Nance', » riposta aussitôt le concerné en restant immobile et bien planté au sol afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire bouger de sa place. « Que ces putains de gens aillent se faire enculer. »

« D'où viens toute cette colère ?! Parle-moi ! » lui cria-t-elle la gorge nouée.

La colère venait probablement en partie de l'alcool, mais il y avait forcément un élément déclencheur. Nancy maudit l'alcool présent dans son sang qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement à ce qui avait pu se passer et aux jours qui avaient précédés pouvant lui apporter un éventuel indice quant à l'attitude destructrice de Steve.

« Visiblement, tout ce que j'entreprends ce sont des conneries ! » lui fit Steve d'une voix forte en agitant ses bras. « Tout ! Connerie, connerie, connerie ! »

Nancy sourcilla à ce mot, se rappelant que Steve avait très mal pris la fois où elle avait bien trop bu et qu'elle lui avait craché à la figure que leur relation et tout ce qui allait avec n'était que _connerie_.

« Ma relation est une connerie elle aussi ! » ajouta Steve en dardant son regard vers la foule dansante en secouant lentement la tête. « Je vais le faire souffrir. Je vais lui montrer que je peux aller me faire un autre type ici sans même une petite pensée pour lui. »

Ses paroles déstabilisèrent encore plus Nancy qui plaça sa seconde main contre la manche de sa veste pour le retourner pleinement vers elle. Elle refusait de croire toutes ces idiotes. Mais dans le regard de Steve elle arrivait seulement à lire colère et épuisement, de plus, il chancelait entre ses mains et Nancy comprit qu'il était totalement hors de la réalité.

« On va sortir et tu vas te calmer, d'accord ? » lui fit Nancy très sérieusement en retenant ses larmes de détresse.

Oui, elle était terrorisée pour lui et elle espérait que toute cette histoire était fausse car s'il disait vrai, alors quelqu'un lui avait clairement brisé le cœur.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de mec… » commença soudain Jonathan Byers qui arriva à la droite de Nancy.

Il sentit les bras de Steve se tendre derrière ses doigts agrippés à ses manches, et Nancy vit qu'Emily était arrivée elle aussi, expression déroutée et intriguée à détailler Steve des yeux comme si son visage pourrait lui apporter réponse à ses questions. Jonathan quant à lui, porta un regard plus préoccupé vers le Harrington qui restait de marbre à répondre à leurs regards.

« Combien il a bu de verres ? » reprit ensuite Jonathan en tournant la tête vers sa petite copine.

Nancy comprit que Jonathan avait déjà appris pour la petite folie de Steve pendant le jeu, et comme elle l'avait imaginé, les rumeurs allaient se répandre vite.

« J'en sais rien… ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec désespoir en se refusant de lâcher son ex petit copain.

La musique était trop forte.

« Je l'ai vu fumer du shit à deux reprises quand je suis allé prendre ma clope, » leur annonça Em' avec certaine réserve en espérant que seuls Nancy et Jonathan puissent l'entendre.

« Bordel, j'vous ai pas demandé de me baby-sitter ! » leur siffla Steve en tirant brutalement sur ses deux bras, faisant ainsi lâcher prise à Nancy. « Allez vous faire foutre ! »

Nancy appela son nom, mais sa voix fut happée et avaler par la foule et Steve s'enfonçait déjà dans la masse mouvante. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait là, jamais Steve n'aurait agi comme cela.

Pas le Steve Harrington qui était si optimiste depuis décembre. Le Steve Harrington qui passait du bon temps avec Dustin et ses amis, qui s'était tant rapproché d'elle et Jonathan et qui avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour essayer d'entrer en université. Elle était terrifiée.

« Je… Je savais pas qu'il _aimait_ les mecs, » ne put s'empêcher de dire Jonathan en fixant l'endroit où la foule avait avalé Steve.

« Moi… Moi non plus, » souffla Nancy qui avait mal.

Elle avait mal pour Steve. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ?

Puis, la jeune femme prit congé d'Emily en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de parler avec urgence à son copain, et elle traina Jonathan avec elle hors du salon. Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir au milieu de tout ce bruit qui lui donnait mal à la tête, et donc elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans une seconde de plus et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur sur les dalles blanches et se ficha totalement de la fine pluie qui allait faire friser ses cheveux et qui glaçait la peau de ses épaules.

« Je… Je suis prise de court, là, » avoua-t-elle en se retournant ensuite vers Jonathan une main pressée contre son crâne.

Et Jonathan paraissait tout aussi dérouté qu'elle. La musique se faisait toujours entendre derrière eux dans la grande villa, mais tout était mieux que de rester dans ce salon bruyant.

« Il est tellement saoul que je ne vois pas comment il pourrait mentir, et dans quel but ! »

Nancy fit les cent pas, totalement perdue. L'expression sinistre, irritée et blasée de Steve ne cessait de la hanter. Puis, Jonathan retira sa veste marron pour arrêter Nancy dans son mouvement répétitif et déposa le vêtement sur ses épaules. La jeune femme s'y enroula et abaissa les yeux vers l'herbe fraîche sous ses sandales noires.

« Il a un copain, c'est ça ? » reprit donc Jonathan doucement. « Si c'était vrai, alors comment est-ce qu'on a pu louper ça ? »

Il est vrai que Steve semblait ne rien leur cacher, ni à eux, ni aux amis du frère de Nancy. Il semblait ouvert et sans arrêt occuper un peu partout. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait beaucoup d'amis à présent en dehors du petit groupe de l'Upside Down, ayant décidé de rayer les personnes toxiques de sa vie.

« Depuis quatre mois visiblement. Depuis qu'il a commencé à…être si épanoui… » murmura Nancy en fronçant ensuite les sourcils sous sa propre révélation.

Ça coïncidait si bien, mais alors comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer un secret si grand et destructeur ? Pourquoi ne leur en avait-il pas parlé, à eux ? Ses amis ?

« Et son potentiel copain lui a brisé le cœur un peu avant aujourd'hui, » ajouta Nancy qui commençait à faire petit à petit le lien.

Ceci était cohérent avec les paroles vengeresses de Steve un peu plus tôt dans le salon.

« Je ne vois pas qui ça peut être, » lui avoua Jonathan en leva la tête vers la villa pour la détailler des yeux, l'air pensif. « Le seul type avec qui il traine, moi mis de côté, c'est-… »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et se gratta nerveusement la nuque, pour ensuite oser un regard vers Nancy. La jeune femme avait blêmi et observait son petit ami comme si il avait dit une idiotie plus grosse qu'un Demogorgon.

« Non… Non ! » dit-elle fermement en secouant la tête. « Je me contrefiche que Steve sorte avec un mec. Mais pitié, pas avec… pas avec _lui_ ! »

Jonathan hocha lentement la tête, totalement du même avis que la jeune Wheeler, néanmoins, il avait du mal à avaler cette histoire.

« C'est ridicule, Nance', ce _type_ est hétéro et trouduc jusqu'à la moelle, » lui rappela-t-il donc en abaissant le ton de sa voix au cas où quelqu'un venait à passer par ici.

Car après tout, le concerné aimait bien ce genre de fête alors il pouvait apparaître n'importe quand.

« Alors… Alors pourquoi depuis quelques mois on n'entend plus des ragots à travers tout le lycée concernant les conquêtes trop bavardes de Hargrove ? » renchérit aussitôt Nancy qui venait de faire le lien inconsciemment dans sa tête.

Et cette idée lui donna la chair de poule. La seule personne avec qui trainait Steve depuis fin décembre quand ils n'étaient pas avec eux ou avec les jeunes, c'était avec le demi-frère de Max Mayfield. Au début, Nancy avait été très sceptique, mais ayant appris pour les semi-excuses du Hargrove vis-à-vis des gosses et du pack de bières qu'il avait offert à Steve en dédommagement, elle avait à peu près laissé couler.

Après tout, Steve était assez grand pour choisir ses amis. Néanmoins, ce type restait une vraie épine dans le pied, toujours égale à lui-même.

Jonathan haussa légèrement les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi croire. Mais Nancy semblait persuadée et tenta de faire réagir le Byers.

« Jonathan, regarde ! Regarde dans quel état il est à cause de _lui_ ! » lui cria-t-elle avec peine en montrant d'un geste brusque la villa de la main. « Il en est venu à hurler au monde un secret qui je suis sûre, il aurait voulu garder encore un moment caché ! Il est totalement _défoncé_ et brisé ! »

« Que ça soit lui ou un autre mec, je suis d'accord que c'est terrible ce qui lui arrive. Mais dans cet état j'ai pas l'impression qu'il va nous laisser si facilement le ramener avec nous, » avoua Jonathan en observant à nouveau la villa, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Nancy se frotta les yeux puis tira les deux pans de la veste contre son corps, tête baissée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si toute cette histoire était vraie, elle savait qu'il aurait fini par leur dire, mais dans d'autres conditions. À présent, il venait de s'embourber dans de lourds problèmes.

O

La porte d'une des chambres de l'étage claqua contre le mur une fois ouverte sans cérémonie et les deux garçons y entrèrent, celui à la peau foncée refermant le battant juste derrière eux d'un coup de pied. Les volets étaient ouverts et seuls les halos des lampadaires extérieurs étaient sources de lumière, coupant la chambre de plusieurs bandes claires.

Steve Harrington agrippa le col de l'autre garçon et reprit une série de baisers lascives et humides, brûlant par la dose folle d'alcool qu'ils avaient tous les deux ingurgiter durant la soirée bien que Steve semblait le plus touché des deux. Mais qu'importe, un désir flouté et désespéré acidifiait les entrailles de Steve qui laissait l'autre homme à la peau bronzée glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt noir.

Son blazer rejoint le sol ainsi que le t-shirt manches courtes blanc de son futur amant d'un soir puis il le poussa en arrière sur le lit de la chambre. Quand il fut au-dessus de ce garçon repêché à la soirée, Steve se rappela durant une petite seconde que les yeux malicieux et vert qui l'observaient n'appartenaient définitivement pas à l'homme avec qui il était censé sortir secrètement en ce moment.

Ces mains contre ses hanches non plus n'étaient pas les _siennes_. Mais à dire vrai, il fut incapable de réfléchir aux conséquences tant son esprit était ailleurs et tant le bas de son dos brûlait d'un désir encore inassouvi et finalement attisé par ce type au nom de Rami. Il le connaissait à peine, mais se vantait de coucher avec tous ce qui bougeait, ne faisant pas de différence entre filles et garçons.

Soudain, avant que ses pensées ne puissent vagabonder sur des chemins étrangers et brumeux, l'autre garçon attrapa fermement son épaule pour le retourner brutalement et presser sans cérémonie son dos contre le matelas. Lorsque Steve rouvrit les yeux, Rami était au-dessus de lui, et souriait à pleines dents, une partie de son visage était éclairée par la lumière extérieure et lui donnait un air presque sauvage.

« Je préfère dans ce sens, Harrington, » lui fit-il goulument en s'attaquant déjà à la ceinture de Steve.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Steve mais il ne se débattit pas et s'empressa de défaire la ceinture de l'autre homme tout en élevant ses hanches pour que Rami puisse glisser son jean le long de ses jambes. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose à propos d'une certaine bonne surprise qu'il avait eue en apprenant que le fameux _King Steve_ était aussi de ce bord, mais Steve l'ignora.

« Fais juste ce que tu as à faire, » lui siffla sombrement Steve en se redressant sur ses coudes pour lui adresser un regard sérieux.

Il aurait dû se douter que cet élan de désespoir et ce désir de sombrer comme cela sous la main d'un autre type étaient mauvais. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il fonçait en plein dans un mur, mais évidemment, c'était sobre qu'il aurait pu remarquer toutes ces petites choses-là. Sa gorge se noua et il déglutit, mais laissa Rami retirer son caleçon Calvin Klein et se placer entre ses cuisses.

« Tu me laisserais faire ce dont j'ai envie ? » reprit Rami en haussant un sourcil d'agréable surprise.

Mais Steve sentait le challenge que lui lançait l'autre type et fut incapable de battre en retraite, perdu dans les yeux verts et Rami qui plaça ensuite une main ferme contre l'épaule de Steve pour faire reculer son corps contre le matelas.

« Du moment que tu ne perds pas ton putain de temps à causer, ouais, » fut la réponse de Steve, brève et audacieuse.

« Ça marche, Harrington. »

Et il se laissa aller. Il se laissa faire. _Va te faire foutre, Hargrove_.

* * *

_Désolée pour ce vocabulaire très fleuri en ce début de chapitre, ça fusait XD et aussi pour ce premier chapitre est sombre et difficile._

_Le « connerie, connerie, connerie » est une référence au moment ou Nancy dans la saison 2, perd tout contrôle dans la salle de bain et lance à Steve que leur relation et tout ce qui les entoure n'est que « connerie » (_Bullshit_ en anglais, d'où le titre de la fic)._

_Quant à Steve, il va se calmer, ne vous en faites pas haha, on le retrouvera bientôt, le papa poule, au cœur sur la main. Et vous en apprendrez davantage sur ce qui s'est produit quelques jours (ou heures) avant et qui l'a rendu comme ça. _

_Pour Rami et Steve ce n'est évidemment pas le couple de cette histoire ! On parle bien d'un Billy/Steve, ne vous en faites pas ;-)_

_Pour les titres de chapitres, ça sera à chaque fois une phrase d'un dialogue contenu dans le chapitre se présentant. _

_Alors avez-vous aimé ?_


	2. Nous n'avons pas su être là à temps

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
**Nous n'avons pas su être là à temps****  
**_-''-_

Après dix minutes à débattre sur ce qu'ils pouvaient potentiellement faire pour aider Steve à sortir de ce très mauvais pas, Jonathan et Nancy retournèrent à l'intérieur de la villa dans la ferme intention de ramener leur ami avec eux avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus. Les parents de la Wheeler étant absents pour aller visiter leur grand-oncle malade, la jeune femme avait suggéré qu'elle pouvait l'héberger pour la fin de la nuit et essayer de lui parler.

Car loin d'elle l'envie de le savoir seul chez lui dans cet état.

Mais évidemment, il fut introuvable. Pas dans le salon que les deux adolescents traversèrent une bonne dizaine de fois, pas dans la cuisine où un concours de shots se tenait, ni dans le jardin ou dans les deux salles de bain du bas. C'était impossible que Steve soit rentré chez lui, c'était Jonathan qui les avait conduit ici et ils ne l'avaient pas vu sortir alors qu'ils s'étaient tenus tous les deux à l'entrée à discuter dans le froid mordant de la nuit.

« Em', tu n'as pas vu Steve ? » demanda finalement Nancy au milieu de la foule en attrapant son amie par le bras, cette dernière sautillant au rythme de la chanson, serpentins de couleur dans ses cheveux ondulés.

Emily eut à peine le temps de remarquer que Nancy lui posait une question car un ami de Hargrove –Aden, si Nancy se rappelait bien- se pencha vers elle en lui donnant l'information qu'elle cherchait.

« Si vous cherchez Queen Steve, il est à l'étage, » lui fit-il avant de boire à même le goulot une bouteille de rhume.

« Moi j'dis que y'a un mec qui est en train de se faire sauter à cet instant-même ! » renchérit Tommy qui souffla à la figure de Nancy, lui envoyant la fumée nauséeuse de sa cigarette.

Mais Nancy ne sourcilla pas et le poussa en arrière, ce dernier trop abruti par l'alcool et engourdi pour apposer une force contraire à la jeune fille, s'écrasa dans le canapé derrière lui.

« N'ouvre pas ta bouche si c'est pour avoir des choses si peu constructives à dire, » rétorqua-t-elle avec acidité avant de prendre le poignet de Jonathan et le tirer avec elle jusqu'à l'escalier.

Dire que Jonathan était surpris par la riposte de Nancy aurait été un euphémisme. Il fut secrètement fier de sa prise de confiance face à ces idiots mais une fois devant la première marche il intercepta le bras de sa copine.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de… _débouler_ comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-il très sérieusement, sachant qu'elle était assez intelligente pour lire entre les lignes.

Mais Nancy retroussa ses lèvres en le détailla un instant des yeux comme soupesant le pour et le contre et finit par secouer la tête.

« On _doit_ le retrouver, Jonathan. Et vite, » lui affirma-t-elle en se dépêtrant de sa poigne pour commencer à monter les escaliers.

Jonathan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit aussitôt sa copine, lui aussi inquiet pour son ami. Ils avaient beau s'être tapé sur la figure l'année passée, leur relation avait plutôt bien évolué, surtout durant les derniers mois. Son petit frère Will l'aimait beaucoup lui aussi, et pas seulement parce que Steve lui posait des questions sincères à propos de ses dessins ou lui achetait parfois des feutres derniers cris.

Une fois en haut, Nancy fut contrainte de se pousser pour laisser passer un type qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder, mais Jonathan le reconnut aussitôt comme étant Rami Griffin, un garçon du lycée qu'il détestait tout autant que Billy Hargrove bien qu'il n'avait jamais été beaucoup confronté à lui contrairement au Hargrove qui trainait parfois avec Steve.

Bon sang, il est vrai que tout bien réfléchi, Billy Hargrove passait pas mal de son temps avec Steve et inversement.

« Steve ! »

Jonathan qui s'était figé dans les escaliers à suivre des yeux le garçon à la peau bronzée leva aussitôt les yeux vers Nancy en haut des marches et la rejoint rapidement. Steve marchait vers eux tête baissée vers le briquet qu'il essayait d'allumer afin d'activer la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

« Steve, » appela-t-elle à nouveau, un peu plus calmement bien que sa voix tremblait à présent.

Steve s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux en refermant le briquet d'un coup sec –le fait qu'il ressemblait étrangement à celui de Billy frappa l'esprit de Jonathan- et il plissa les yeux à leur encontre. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme jamais et sa lèvre inférieure était rouge de sang et tachait le filtre de la clope.

« On va rentrer, tu viens ? » lui demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui, refusant de penser à ce qui avait pu se dérouler dans l'une de ces chambres.

Mais Jonathan le comprit très vite en faisant le lien avec l'autre type qu'il avait croisé dans les escaliers, néanmoins il garda sa bouche fermée en détaillant Steve des yeux. Il était d'une pâleur alarmante.

« Dégagez, » siffla Steve en passant près de Nancy.

Mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas filer et attrapa la manche de son blazer pour lui arracher la cigarette de ses lèvres et la jeter dans le pot de fleurs devant la rambarde.

« Ce n'est pas une question, on rentre et tu viens avec nous, » lui ordonna-t-elle en pressant sa seconde main contre l'autre manche, soutenant parfaitement son regard malgré la différence de taille. « Regarde-toi, tu es à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, tu es pâle comme la mort ! »

Steve lâcha un rire ironique en lançant un bref regard vers Jonathan toujours derrière elle, surement dans le vain espoir d'avoir de l'aide son côté. Nancy le sentait chanceler entre ses mains et elle se demandait bien par quel miracle il tenait de debout et comment il avait fait pour ne pas encore être allé vomir aux toilettes suite à tout le poison qu'il avait ingurgité –et fumer par la même occasion- dans le premier lavabo qui se présentait.

« N-… Non, laissez-moi… » marmonna ensuite Steve d'une voix trainante et pâteuse, loin du _dégagez_ froid et méchant.

Nancy sentit son cœur se serrer et soudain les jambes de Steve lâchèrent doucement, l'entrainant elle aussi vers le sol. Jonathan arriva à temps pour attraper le bras lâche de Harrington qui avait la tête penchée en avant à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles et inaudibles. Nancy lui lança un regard alarmé, mais Jonathan hocha la tête positivement en lui assurant silencieusement qu'il gérait la situation.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jonathan conduisait et Nancy était à l'arrière de sa voiture avec un Steve assoupi contre la portière, livide et tremblant.

O

Nancy eut peur que Steve ait eu une overdose cette nuit-là, mais après avoir réussi à regagner sa chambre avec un Steve totalement sonné et Jonathan en tant que porteur, la jeune femme fut plus rassurée. Elle le laissa dormir dans son propre lit et remercia Jonathan pour son aide, lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester avec elle cette fin de nuit.

Son petit frère dormait, mais elle savait qu'il aurait très certainement des questions. La jeune femme passa le reste de sa nuit dans le lit de ses parents à cogiter longuement sans trouver le sommeil pour finalement se lever à neuf heures et prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine –après avoir rapidement vérifié que Steve Harrington dormait toujours dans son lit-, Mike était déjà attablé devant un bol de céréales tout en mâchant lentement, les yeux rivés vers la petite télévision branchée sur le comptoir.

Vu l'heure à laquelle il s'était levé, Nancy se mit à parier qu'il avait dû veiller tard lui aussi, profitant de l'absence de leurs parents, à regarder la télévision ou bien à discuter à travers son talkie-walkie avec Eleven et ses amis. Ils se saluèrent vaguement comme chaque matin, et quand elle s'installa avec des tartines de beurre et une salade, elle remarqua que son estomac était retourné et qu'elle n'avait pas trop d'appétit.

Inconsciemment, ses yeux se levèrent jusqu'à l'escalier qui donnait sur l'étage et Mike délaissa l'écran pour observer sa sœur, poing pressé avec nonchalance contre sa joue.

« Pourquoi tu as dormi dans la chambre des parents ? » lui demanda-t-il tranquillement, ayant besoin de trouver une occupation durant la publicité télévisuelle.

Nancy se retourna aussitôt vers son jeune frère n'ayant pas pensé qu'il aurait pu remarquer ce petit détail. Mais bon, après tout, il ne tarderait pas à remarquer qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Certes, au vu de ce qu'avait bu Steve il mettrait surement un moment à sortir du lit, mais Mike était loin d'être idiot.

« Um… Steve est dans mon lit, en haut, » avoua-t-elle donc en désignant l'escalier d'un geste bref de la tête.

Mike plissa aussitôt les yeux à ses paroles et Nancy comprit son erreur et se pressa à préciser tout cela pour ne pas que Mike aille croire qu'elle s'était remise en couple avec lui ou quelque chose qui s'y rapprochait.

« On revient d'une soirée agitée, il était… vraiment _mal_. Mais pas un mot à quiconque, OK ? » ajouta-t-elle donc d'une voix un peu plus basse.

Elle put lire aussi sec une certaine lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux noirs du collégien et Mike abaissa sa main pour froncer par la suite les sourcils.

« Il va mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il donc en scrutant ensuite l'escalier derrière l'épaule de sa sœur.

Elle savait que Mike l'aimait beaucoup lui aussi et la préoccupation qu'elle put lire sur le visage habituellement blasé de son jeune frère lui réchauffa le cœur.

« On s'occupe de lui, ne t'en fais pas, » lui fit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant. « Tu sais, ça arrive durant ce genre de soirée. Il a juste un peu trop bu et je me sentais un peu mal de le laisser tout seul chez lui. »

Jamais elle ne lui avouerait la vérité. Jamais elle ne lui dirait que ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée pourrait très rapidement claquer à la figure de Steve Harrington qui allait récupérer la tempête. Mike n'avait pas besoin de savoir, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

« T'es toujours avec Jonathan, hein ? » demanda tout de même son petit frère, sceptique.

« Sérieusement, Mike ? » ricana-t-elle en poussant gentiment son épaule.

Mike sourit donc en retour, visiblement soulagé puis reporta son regard vers la télévision, le dessin animé _Albator_ récupérant sa totale concentration. Mais Nancy n'était pas plus soulagée que cela, ne cessant de ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée. Elle espérait presque que Steve oublie tout ça.

Mais elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir senti avant que la bombe n'explose que quelque chose clochait. Elle et Jonathan étaient ses amis les plus proches à présent et ils n'avaient pas su _voir_ qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Elle s'obligea donc à manger son petit déjeuner tardif et quitta la cuisine laissant son frère finir son épisode puis remonta les escaliers discrètement pour ne pas réveiller l'éventuel dormeur. Ses parents ne rentreraient que dimanche en fin d'après-midi, elle n'avait donc pas à se soucier de leur retour et puis, sa mère aimait beaucoup Steve de toute manière.

À nouveau, elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte de sa chambre, laissant la lumière du couloir éclairer le lit aux draps blancs et roses pâles et vit que Steve était toujours là. Elle devenait paranoïaque à penser qu'il pouvait fuir à tout moment et aller faire d'autres idioties. Néanmoins, avant qu'elle ne puisse repousser la porte, la faible voix ensommeillée et pâteuse de Steve se fit entendre.

« N-Nancy… ? »

La jeune femme se raidit et prit une inspiration. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et vit Steve bouger légèrement entre les draps.

« Oui, c'est moi, » lui fit-elle doucement, à voix basse.

« Je-… Pourquoi je suis dans ton lit ? »

Il n'était pas très compliqué même pour lui de comprendre qu'il était dans le lit de son ex-petite amie, il connaissait bien ce matelas moelleux et surtout, l'odeur caractéristique de la Wheeler qu'il sentait partout autour de lui.

« On t'a ramené ici avec Jonathan, après la _soirée_, » lui expliqua lentement Nancy en serrant plus fermement la poignée de la porte.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder tout ça, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était temps d'en parler même si elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs à cet instant précis.

« _Quoi_ ? » marmonna Steve Harrington d'une voix rauque.

Nancy entra sans propre chambre et poussa la porte derrière elle, pour ensuite se diriger vers la fenêtre et ouvrir légèrement les volets afin de faire rentrer une douce lumière suite aux lourds nuages de pluie qui cachaient le soleil. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Steve qui s'extirpait petit à petit de son sommeil en se frottant le crâne, et en se redressant lentement. Nancy fut heureuse de constater qu'il n'était plus aussi pâle que hier.

« Je me rappelle pas que vous m'ayez trainé jusqu'ici, » avoua Steve difficilement en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux pour observer la jeune femme.

Nancy se mit à espérer encore plus fort qu'il ne se rappelait pas de cet épisode, mais ceci ne l'aiderait surement en rien car tôt ou tard il devrait faire face aux conséquences. Car oui, elle ne voulait pas se voiler la face il y aura des _conséquences_.

Ainsi, décidée à mettre tout ça au clair, elle retourna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre pour la fermer totalement et scruta ensuite Steve presser ses deux mains contre son crâne avant une grimace de douleur. La gueule de bois devait-elle terrible.

« Je vais te chercher quelque chose, » lui fit-elle doucement.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse rouvrir la porte afin d'aller chercher de l'aspirine et de l'eau, Steve parla à nouveau.

« Non-… Non, reste. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Il gardait son visage enfoui dans ses deux mains et Nancy sentit à nouveau avoir de la peine pour lui. Elle se rapprocha du lit sans le lâcher des yeux, réfléchissant à comment aborder le sujet et surtout, aux mots qu'elle allait employer.

« J'ai mal absolument partout. À la tête putain… » reprit pourtant Steve en abaissant ses mains pour tirer sa tête en arrière, les traits tiré dans la souffrance. « Et en bas du dos… »

Nancy se figea devant son lit et attrapa instinctivement le barreau en fer blanc et le serra si fort que ses articulations blanchirent. Et son effroi grimpa à l'exponentiel lorsque Steve écarquilla les yeux dans la soudaine révélation intérieure pour porter un regard de détresse vers elle. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus aussi dilatées que la veille mais des cernes violacés marquaient le dessous de ses yeux où l'on pouvait lire incompréhension, terreur et angoisse.

Elle comprit alors les stupides paroles de Tommy un peu plus tôt hier.

« Oh putain… Oh putain… » souffla soudain Steve, tous les souvenirs de la veille frappant son esprit, les uns après les autres.

Nancy n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter car il tirait déjà brusquement la chaude couette sur le côté pour presque bondir hors du lit mais ses jambes ne purent le retenir, encore engourdies et chancelantes tandis que la douleur de ses reins irradia absolument tout son corps. Il retomba à genoux sur la moquette claire de la chambre de Nancy alors que la jeune femme se précipitait vers lui, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

« Steve, shhh, ça va aller, calme-toi, respire ! » lui intima-t-elle en voyant ses membres trembler violemment.

Elle tenta de le redresser afin que son dos regagne le côté de son lit, mais Steve laissa tout son corps s'échouer sur la moquette, ses deux mains se pressant contre son crâne.

« Steve ! » appela-t-elle encore une fois, dans la panique.

Elle le secoua par l'épaule mais elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, et le sanglot étouffé que laissa échapper Steve brisa le cœur de la jeune fille. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à elle aussi et elle se pencha vers lui, entoura son cou et le serra contre elle dans une position inconfortable pour elle, mais ce fut le cadet de ses soucis.

« Shh, Steve, écoute ma voix, je suis là, OK ? Respire, respire. »

Elle avala difficilement, la gorge nouée. Elle voulait elle aussi pleurer face à l'attitude de son ex petit copain, mais elle refusait de lui montrer cela, ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Alors elle garda son corps chaud pressé contre le sien tout en bougeant doucement dans l'espoir de bercer calmement le corps tremblant sous le sien.

Aux soubresauts qu'elle ressentait, Steve pleurait. Il pleurait en silence mais il _pleurait_. Surement suite à tout ce qui l'avait poussé à boire pour oublier mais aussi, aux souvenirs de la soirée et des problèmes qu'il avait fait germer à lui tout seul.

Soudain, elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un toquer à la porte de sa chambre et elle se redressa, l'une de ses mains restant contre la nuque de Steve pour lui montrer qu'elle était toujours là. C'était Mike qui poussa un peu la porte pour voir ce qui se passait là et Nancy allait lui crier de partir, mais l'expression profondément soucieuse de son frère l'arrêta dans son élan.

Et à la vue de Steve recroquevillé à même le sol, le visage de Mike sembla se décomposer. Il avait entendu sa sœur hausser le ton et il avait été trop curieux pour son propre bien, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur ce genre de scène. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-ce réellement le Steve qu'il connaissait ? Celui qui était allé avec eux jusqu'à l'Upside Down ?

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Ramener un truc, j'sais pas ? » lui demanda Mike tout bas en croisant le regard dérouté de sa sœur.

Nancy ne fut même pas sûre que Steve s'était rendu compte que Mike avait parlé et elle hocha lentement la tête à l'égard de son frère.

« Tu peux faire chauffer du lait et y mettre du cacao ? » lui demanda-t-elle sous le même ton, connaissant les goûts particuliers de Steve envers les produits laitiers au chocolat.

Mike hocha aussitôt la tête en guise de réponse et sachant que sa place n'était surement pas ici, referma la porte derrière lui après un dernier regard inquiet vers Nancy. Puis, la jeune femme se pencha vers l'oreille de Steve et caressa son crâne.

« Steve, tu es glacé, remet-toi dans le lit, » lui conseilla Nancy qui avait été surprise par l'épiderme si fraiche de l'autre garçon.

Elle l'entendit soudain dire quelque chose, mais elle ne fut pas capable de comprendre. Elle frotta donc l'arrière de son dos.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu ? » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Je suis… désolé, Nance', » dit-il soudain en se redressant lentement sur les genoux.

Nancy se redressa elle aussi, observant le visage de Steve aux yeux rougis et aux larmes encore fraiches le long de ses joues creusées. Il scrutait fixement le placard aux autocollants floraux l'air complètement ailleurs, et ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnaient presque l'air d'un fou.

« Désolé pour quoi ? » lui fit-elle avec un petit rire après avoir ravalé une seconde phase de larmes.

« J'ai été un vrai salaud à la soirée, » explicita Steve en secouant lentement la tête, n'osant pas regarder Nancy dans les yeux. « Envers vous _deux_. »

Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière, son dos se pressant contre la commode derrière lui et il passa une main tremblante et nerveuse dans ses cheveux explosés tout en fermant un instant les yeux. Il luttait pour garder une contenance devant Nancy.

La jeune femme se leva pour récupérer quelques mouchoirs présents dans sa boîte et les lui plaça dans sa main en attrapant délicatement son poignet.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu m'entends, » lui fit-elle avec fermeté. « C'est nous qui le sommes, Steve. Quelqu'un t'a visiblement brisé le cœur et avec Jonathan nous n'avons même pas été capables de le voir. Nous n'avons pas su être là à temps. »

Il vit Steve se raidir en serrant le poing autour des trois mouchoirs papiers que lui avait donnés Nancy et il abaissa un peu plus la tête.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, » fit Steve dans un souffle.

Nancy détestait le voir comme cela. Toute cette scène paraissait si irréelle.

« C'est donc bien vrai, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrogea Nancy en baissant d'un ton tout en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté pour essayer de capter son regard fuyant. « Tout ce que tu as dit cette nuit-là ? »

En réalité, elle était presque persuadée que c'était la réalité, sachant que Steve avait été bien trop torché pour réellement inventer un mensonge aussi déstabilisant, mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net et comprendre comment elle avait fait pour ne rien remarquer en quatre mois.

« Tout est putain de vrai, malheureusement, » grogna Steve en essuyant ensuite son visage avec les mouchoirs de façon rageuse et désordonnée.

Ainsi donc, Steve Harrington était en couple depuis quatre mois avec un autre homme qui l'a ensuite fait souffrir ? Voilà donc le fin mot de l'histoire et pourtant Nancy savait que ce n'était que le début.

Elle mourrait d'envie de découvrir qui était l'autre garçon et ensuite aller lui faire payer pour avoir rendu Steve dans cet état, mais elle avait sa petite idée sur l'identité de ladite personne. Et malheureusement elle n'aimait pas du tout cette hypothèse et priait pour que ne soit pas le cas.

« Écoute, tu es gelé, il faut que tu prennes une bonne douche, OK ? » reprit-elle en frottant avec réconfort son épaule toujours tremblante. « Ça va te faire un bien fou et je vais te donner autre chose à mettre sur le dos. »

Nancy pouvait jurer que c'était du sang qui se trouvait sur le col de son t-shirt noir et elle savait que Steve aimerait surement retirer tout ce qu'il avait porté à la soirée de Tess Martinez.

« Après ça, si tu veux on pourra parler de tout ça au calme, mes parents ne sont pas là, et tu es libre de rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites, » reprit-elle en se levant.

Puis elle lui tendit une main avenante et Steve leva enfin les yeux vers elle –un regard brisé et éreinté qu'elle espéra ne plus jamais revoir- et accepta finalement cette main chaude.

O

Ses mains se pressèrent douloureusement contre le rebord du lavabo et il osa enfin se regarder dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés suite à la douche brûlante qu'il avait prise afin d'effacer toutes les impuretés de la soirée et il avait failli vomir tout le contenu de son estomac quand il avait remarqué les bleus à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et contre ses hanches, ainsi que les traces de morsures contre sa clavicule.

Il aurait aimé avoir oublié cette soirée mais visiblement l'alcool n'avait pas été de son côté cette fois-là et son esprit se sentait obliger à ressasser chaque petit détail. Le jeu stupide auquel il s'était adonné dans la cuisine, sa soudaine perte de contrôle suite au chagrin et la colère le tout attisé par l'alcool, les mots méchants qu'il avait sortis à Nancy et Jonathan, jusqu'au moment où il avait croisé la route de Rami Griffin avec une bande de potes à fumer dans un coin du salon. Il connaissait le genre de type qu'il était et n'avait pas trop eu de mal à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Steve se retint au dernier moment pour ne pas frapper de son poing le miroir face à lui et il abaissa la tête en poussant un juron. Il avait si mal à la tête, si mal aux hanches et ses jambes paraissaient ne pas vouloir soutenir son poids.

Mais ne voulant pas inquiéter encore plus Nancy qui avait été un ange depuis son réveil, il enfila son jean en slow-motion, puis récupéra un pull que Nancy lui avait prêté appartenant à son père, bien trop grand pour lui, mais au moins il allait changer d'habits. Le pull était chaud et d'une couleur un peu terne et sa peau paraissait faire contraste avec la couleur.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, ayant entendu Nancy sermonner Mike à propos de la télévision toujours allumée, Steve était totalement hors du temps. Mike fut le premier à le voir et son visage sembla s'éclairer. À peine Nancy eut-elle le temps de se retourner que son jeune frère récupérait une tasse de lait chaud sur le comptoir pour s'approcher de Steve.

Le jeune garçon était soulagé de le voir sur pied et au visage bien plus réveillé et il lui sourit donc en lui tendant la tasse –lui aussi connaissait son amour pour les chocolats chauds-. Steve haussa les sourcils avec interrogation et finalement lui sourit en retour pour ensuite accepter la tasse.

Le récipient réchauffa ses mains et la douce odeur l'apaisa un instant.

« Merci, » lui fit Steve sincèrement.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que le garçon savait mais il avait confiance en Nancy. Puis Mike se retourna et attrapa le sac à dos déposé sur la table pour le hisser derrière lui.

« Je vais chez Dustin, je serais là pour manger ce soir, » fit Mike à l'adresse de sa sœur sans daigner la regarder.

« Évidemment, » ricana Nancy en le suivant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée afin de fermer à clé derrière lui. « Quel genre de frère tu serais si tu me laissais faire le repas toute seule. »

Mike lui lança un regard blasé puis se tourna vers Steve qui les avait aussi suivi jusqu'au couloir tout en sirotant le lait chaud et sucré.

« On attend toujours que tu viennes mettre une raclée aux cartes à Lucas, » lui fit Mike tranquillement. « Il arrête pas de nous faire chier depuis une semaine en disant que tu as deux défaites d'écart avec lui. »

Nancy remercia intérieurement son petit frère pour le genre d'atmosphère qu'il installait là par la simplicité de ses paroles et Steve lui sourit à nouveau en hochant la tête.

« T'en fais pas, comme on dit toujours, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Hochant la tête vivement, Mike lui un bref salut militaire et se tourna pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Et n'allez pas près de la carrière, c'est dangereux avec les inondations, » l'avertit rapidement Steve ce qui fit sourire doucement Nancy.

« Oui, papa ! »

Puis Mike referma la porte derrière et Nancy la verrouilla pour ensuite se retourner lentement vers Steve. Ce dernier avait reporté la tasse à ses lèvres et paraissait plus tendu à présent. Nancy sentait qu'il avait besoin de vider son sac.

« Viens, je vais te donner quelque chose pour la gueule de bois, » l'avertit-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans la cuisine.

Sur la table de la cuisine se trouvait déjà un grand verre d'eau et deux cachets d'aspirine et Steve s'assit en face, gardant ses deux mains entourées autour de la tasse chaude. Nancy tira vers lui le verre et les deux cachets, puis pressa son dos contre l'espace de travail et croisa les bras, observant Steve accepter finalement le verre et boire le médicament.

Il y eut ensuite un profond silence, Steve hésitant à regarder dans la direction de Nancy, refusant de voir pitié, dégout ou il ne savait quelles autres émotions. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir et son crâne était douloureux au possible.

« Mike ne dira rien à propos de ta présence ici, » lui fit soudain Nancy en brisant le silence. « Il me l'a promis. »

Steve hocha lentement la tête, la gorge sèche. Il délaissa le chocolat, ayant soudain la nausée.

« Steve, si tu veux me parler, je suis là, d'accord. Je peux m'asseoir ici et t'écouter et je ne te jugerais pas, tu m'entends, » commença-t-elle très sérieusement en désignant la chaise d'un geste de la main. « Mais si tu préfères ne rien dire, je peux te laisser boire ici tranquillement et je ne te poserais pas de questions. Mais… Je sens que tu as _besoin_ de parler. »

Elle entendit un rire ironique traverser les lèvres de Steve qui regardait fixement sa tasse sur la table, mais elle attendit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » lui demanda-t-il donc après quelques secondes de lourd silence entre eux.

* * *

_Oui Billy arrivera bientôt, promis !_

_J'ai de la peine pour Steve, mais comme je vous avez dit, il va un peu morfler au début, mais ne vous en faites pas, on se dirigera vers une happy-ending._

_En espérant que vous n'êtes pas trop dans la souffrance suite à la saison 3, je vous dis à très vite, et aussi un grand merci pour vos reviews et favs :D_

_Ciaou_


	3. Curieux ou jaloux ?

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
** Curieux ou jaloux ?** **  
**_-''-_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » lui demanda-t-il donc après quelques secondes de lourd silence entre eux._

Elle voulait savoir le nom de ce type pour aller lui mettre une bonne raclée, voilà ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu aimerais me dire, Steve ? »

Steve haussa brièvement les épaules, visiblement perdu dans tout un tas de pensées, lui non plus ne sachant pas où réellement commencer. Il avait toujours eu peur de la réaction de Nancy bien qu'il avait parfaitement confiance en elle. C'était viscéral après tout.

« Est-ce que tu _veux_ me parler ? » reprit-elle plus doucement en s'approchant de la table, plaçant ses mains contre le dossier de la chaise en face de Steve.

« Encore une fois, je suis un petit ami merdique, » avoua soudain Steve qui n'apposait toujours aucun contact visuel avec elle. « J'suis peut-être pas destiné à être impliqué dans une quelconque _relation amoureuse._ »

Les paroles de Steve lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide et Nancy plaqua ses deux mains contre la table avec force, faisant ainsi sursauter Harrington. Il avait tort, oui, Steve avait changé depuis le temps.

« Tu aurais surement eu raison il y a plus d'un an, mais à présent, je n'y crois pas une seule petite seconde, » lui fit-elle durement en secouant lentement la tête.

Steve venait enfin de lever les yeux vers elle, ses poings se serrant contre ses cuisses.

« Tu mérites les meilleures choses, Steve. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse, » ajouta-t-elle avec détermination.

Elle savait que Steve prenait gaiement soin du petit groupe de collégiens, remplaçant la figure masculine parentale absente ou violente de Dustin et Max respectivement. Elle revoyait sans cesse les expressions enjouées des jeunes quand ils savaient qu'ils allaient passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Et il y avait tellement plus. Il aidait Joyce dans les travaux de sa maison, passait parfois au poste de police discuter avec Hopper –étant intéressé par les métiers s'y rapportant- et agissait avec elle et Jonathan comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date.

« Tout ce que j'ai dit à cette foutue soirée est _vrai_, Nance', » avoua soudain Steve en frottant ensuite son visage de ses mains. « Mais j'ai décidé… _On_ a décidé de ne rien dire, pas besoin de te faire un dessin du _pourquoi_. »

Évidemment elle savait pourquoi. Hawkins était une petite ville et un couple homosexuel serait très mal vu. Beaucoup étaient très fermés d'esprit ici, et même si des types comme Rami Griffin se tapaient quelques mecs parfois sans grande pudeur, ce genre de sujet était tabou.

« Et je ne savais pas comment te l'avouer, » reprit-il en détournant les yeux. « Ni comment expliquer tout ça. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive, je suis sûr de t'avoir aimé comme un fou, mais à côté de ça, je me suis vu être attiré par un mec d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais suspecté avant. »

Ça tenait la route, et Nancy hocha lentement la tête en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de Steve.

« Tu sais, je suis sûre que ça peut arriver à n'importe qui finalement, » lui fit-elle posément. « Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je croiserais une fille et j'en tomberais folle amoureuse. »

C'était peut-être faux, mais Nancy avait toujours été très ouverte d'esprit et à cet instant-là, Steve avait désespérément besoin d'être apaisé. Elle put capter un faible sourire sur ses lèvres et fut heureuse de pouvoir le réconforter de la sorte.

« Sincèrement, si tu as été effrayé de me le dire, ne le soit plus. Fille ou garçon, ça m'importe peu et ma vision que j'ai de toi ne changera pas. Je suis sûre que Jonathan serait du même avis. »

Et elle aimerait que tout Hawkins le soit, mais c'était un rêve bien trop grand et irréalisable.

Mais dans son cœur, Steve était plus effrayé à lui avouer l'identité de son petit copain plutôt que de lui dire qu'il sortait avec un homme. Mais ça, il y réfléchirait plus tard.

« Tu devrais lui en parler, à ton copain, » reprit-elle soudain. « Lui dire l'état dans lequel il t'a mis, et repartir sur de bonnes bases. »

Elle savait pourtant que ça allait être plus dur qu'à faire suite à la connerie qu'avait faite Steve durant la soirée. À présent, plus rien ne sera jamais pareil pour lui, mais elle préférait ne pas entamer tout de suite le sujet.

Steve quant à lui secoua nerveusement la tête en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

« Il va me tuer quand il apprendra ce que j'ai _dit_ et _fait_ durant la soirée, » lui avoua-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Nancy se tendit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ressentant soudain la détresse dans l'expression peinée de Steve et dans ses gestes nerveux.

« Oui, je sais que les rumeurs vont se répandre comme une trainée de poudre, lundi au lycée va être un enfer, » murmura-t-il en pressant ensuite sa main contre son front.

Il retint sa tête de cette manière et tira vers lui d'une main tremblante la tasse qu'il porta aussitôt à ses lèvres. Le lait avait refroidi.

« On sera là, moi et Jonathan, » lui assura Nancy en tendant sa main pour prendre la paume de Steve contre la sienne. « Et puis, peut-être que ta batte nous sera à nouveau utile. »

Lui et Nancy échangèrent un petit sourire complice.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'il était impossible pour Steve de réfuter les rumeurs et dire que tout ceci était une blague. Pour ceux qui se souviendraient du comportement de Steve, ils pourraient jurer que le Harrington était saoul et incapable de mentir et puis, ce Rami Griffin pouvait très bien enfoncer le clou en hurlant tout fort qu'il avait couché avec Steve Harrington.

« C'est… bizarre, » murmura soudain Steve.

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu ne m'aies pas encore demandé qui était mon… copain. »

Nancy lui sourit tendrement, ayant déjà sa petite idée sur la question, et pourtant, elle n'aimait pas ça. Ça paraissait démentiel si Jonathan et elle avait raison, mais ceci pouvait expliquer pas mal de choses. Néanmoins, si c'était avec lui que Steve s'épanouissait depuis décembre, alors elle pouvait peut-être accepter ça.

« Si un jour tu veux me le dire, tu me le diras, » lui répondit-elle en caressant le dos de sa main.

O

Steve aurait voulu s'enterrer dans le fond de son jardin ou prétendre être malade pour ne surtout pas retourner au lycée le lundi qui suivit. Mais comme lui avait dit Nancy, c'était ridicule de retarder le moment fatidique et s'il pouvait faire cesser un tant soit peu ce qu'il allait subir en leur montrant qu'il gardait la tête haute et ne fuyait pas, alors autant tenter le coup.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être mortifié à l'idée de sortir de sa voiture. Le chemin jusqu'au lycée fut pour lui source de profond remords et panique malgré les anecdotes habituelles et drôles de Dustin assis devant à côté de lui. Une fois qu'ils furent sur le parking, Dustin le salua gaiement en récupérant son sac pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient devant l'abri à vélo.

Steve resta ainsi au volant de sa voiture, le souffle court. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas par quoi il était le plus effrayé. Par ce que les rumeurs avaient engendré ou par le courroux de son copain qui finirait par tout apprendre ? Ses mains s'enserrèrent autour du volant et il fut tenté de quitter au plus vite les lieux avant qu'une certaine Camaro ne vienne se garer à son emplacement habituel.

Soudain, quelques coups furent toqués contre sa vitre et il sursauta si fort que la ceinture de sécurité brûla la peau de son cou. Mais fort heureusement, il ne s'agissait que de Nancy qui le saluait avec un doux sourire. Steve prit donc son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la portière non sans lancer quelques regards furtifs autour de lui avant de détailler la jeune femme des yeux.

Il pluviotait et l'humidité faisait onduler ses beaux cheveux, et Steve fut étonné de voir qu'à la simple vue de la jeune femme, son cœur pouvait s'apaiser un peu. Puis il remarqua Jonathan derrière elle qui le salua d'un bref signe de la main.

« Hé, mec. »

« Salut, Jon', » répondit Steve avec un faible signe de la tête.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la soirée mais Nancy lui avait dit hier au téléphone qu'il prenait très bien la chose et qu'il était de son côté.

« Merci d'avoir eu la patience de t'occuper de mon cas à la soirée, » lui fit donc Steve en se frottant nerveusement le crâne.

« Pas de soucis, c'est sûr t'es pas aussi léger qu'une plume, mais c'est moins pire que de trainer une Nancy un peu pompette hors d'une soirée alors qu'elle veut à tout prix rester… » ricana Jonathan en lui offrant un sourire sincère.

Nancy grogna son prénom et lui offrit un coup de coude contre ses côtes. Puis Steve vit du coin des yeux une voiture bleue entrer dans le parking et son cœur rata un battement. Nancy vit son changement d'attitude et en tournant la tête remarqua que la Camaro de Billy Hargrove venait de se garer et que Max sortait déjà du véhicule, skate sous son bras.

« Allons-y, » lui fit donc Nancy en prenant le bras de Steve pour le pousser à avancer. « Et n'écoute pas ce que tu entendras dans les couloirs, ce seront juste des pauvre types qui cherchent une occupation dans leur vie bien trop ennuyeuse et stupide. »

Steve déglutit et Nancy le lâcha ensuite, sachant qu'il valait mieux montrer aux autres que Steve pouvait se débrouiller tout seul et qu'il n'était pas effrayé par eux. Tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti quand Steve se dirigeait vers l'entrée du lycée et il jura déjà voir des regards curieux dirigés vers lui, mais il les ignora.

Il réajusta sa veste _Members Only_ et prit une inspiration quand il fut le premier à pousser les portes de l'entrée. Son cœur battait fort, bien trop fort, mais il marchait, encore et encore, le son de son propre organe vital se faisant entendre derrière ses tympans. Il n'entendait pas les murmures dans les couloirs jusqu'à son casier et ne vit pas les regards. Il ne voulait _pas_.

Soudain, Nancy eut un hoquet de surprise et Steve se figea aussi sec, ses yeux tombant eux aussi sur le tableau d'affichage au bout du couloir, celui qui était source des nouvelles importantes du lycée, concernant soirées, résultats et absences de professeur.

Il y avait beau avoir un attroupement devant le grand tableau, personne ne pouvait louper ce qui venait d'être tagué en noir intense par-dessus les affiches déjà présentes. Steve sentit tout son corps se mettre à trembler et il prit soudain conscience des chuchotements autour de lui.

_King Steve est une tarlouze_ était écrit en lettres grasses, mais le mot _King_ avait été rayé en rouge acide pour être remplacé en dessous par _Queen_ fait par une autre personne au vu de l'écriture qui avait changé entre temps. Tout son corps resta paralysé et ses yeux écarquillés ne cessaient de parcourir ces lettres atroces.

Il entendit à peine les professeurs crier aux élèves de reculer et passer leur chemin et quand il arriva à détacher son regard du tableau, il _le_ vit. Billy Hargrove était un peu en arrière avec un ami à lui et regardait lui aussi ce stupide tableau. Au moment où le Hargrove tourna la tête vers lui, Steve sentait Jonathan le tirer avec lui en arrière.

Et il fut incapable de croiser le regard de Billy.

O

« C'est quoi cette merde ? » lâcha Billy Hargrove d'un air qui se voulait détaché en montrant le tableau d'affiche que deux professeurs commençaient déjà à recouvrir d'une nappe de la cantine.

Oui il tentait de démontrer une parfaite indifférence à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, face à cette phrase puissamment violente mais au fond de lui, c'était tout autre chose. C'était une explosion de colère, d'incompréhension et de _peur_.

« Vous avez raté un de ces trucs vendredi ! » s'exclama Tommy qui arrivait vers eux avec un large sourire narquois après que l'ami aux côtés de Billy eut haussé les épaules dans l'inconscience de la situation.

Aden était à côté de Tommy et riait lui aussi en observant les deux enseignants discuter tout en désignant d'une main le tableau recouvert et Billy était prêt à parier que ce mec était en partie responsable du tag.

« Merde, je savais j'aurais dû aller à cette soirée plutôt qu'à celle de mon cousin, c'était la lose en plus là-bas, » se plaignit le garçon à côté de Billy en jouant avec son briquet entre ses doigts.

Billy resta silencieux et fronça les sourcils, comprenant soudain que cet idiot de Steve Harrington était surement allé mettre les pieds là-bas alors que lui n'avait pas du tout la tête à faire la fête. Pas après cette stupide dispute et… Et Steve avait donc trouvé le moyen de tout foutre en l'air d'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

« Harrington était com-plé-te-ment torché ce soir-là, » expliqua Tommy avec excitation évidente et Billy eut soudain très envie de le frapper en plein visage. « Il a hurlé qu'il kiffait les mecs, qu'il était pédé et qu'il avait même un copain ! »

Se raidissant aux paroles de l'autre garçon, Billy compressa sa mâchoire et pressa les poings. La seule chose qui le rassurait à présent, c'était que vu que Tommy et Aden lui parlaient encore, ça voulait dire que Steve Harrington n'avait donc pas vendu toute la mèche, et il valait mieux pour lui.

Mais bon sang, il n'aurait jamais cru Steve capable d'une telle folie en allant se saouler durant la première fête qui s'imposait à Hawkins.

« Ça vous a pas effleuré l'esprit que peut-être il s'est foutu de vos gueules ? » cingla Billy en contenant tant bien que mal sa colère.

« Va demander à Griffin, il s'est vanté d'avoir sauté Harrington, » ricana méchamment Aden en remontant ses lunettes aux verres couleur bleu clair.

Quelque chose claqua au plus profond de Billy qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Si c'était une blague, elle était très mauvaise. Son ami à sa droite se mit à rire en frappant dans ses mains, visiblement amusé par cette histoire mais Billy resta extérieurement de marbre.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ? » reprit soudain Tommy en remarquant l'absence de réaction chez le blond. « Ah ouais c'est vrai c'est un peu devenu ton pote, désolé de t'apprendre qu'il aime la queue finalement. Pas trop effrayé King Billy ? »

Le cœur de Billy s'accéléra douloureusement, mixé entre peur d'être découvert et colère envers ce Griffin et tous ces bâtards qui avaient humilié Steve de la sorte.

« Tu crois qu'une petite tapette peut me faire peur ? » cingla Billy en poussant Tommy sur le côté pour passer. « C'est toi qui devrais-être effrayé, Tommy pour oser poser ce genre de questions. »

Après cela, Tommy se tut, n'ayant jamais été très friands des attitudes dangereuses que pouvait faire ressentir Billy tout autour de lui. Il se bougea donc sur le côté pour l'observer quitter les lieux tandis que le rire d'Aden se faisait toujours entendre derrière lui.

« Caractère de merde, » marmonna Tommy dans un souffle.

Billy de son côté rejoint son premier cours d'histoire qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec Steve –c'était surement une bonne chose- mais fut très vite conscient qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer. Pas qu'habituellement il suivait très bien le cours qu'on lui présentait, mais durant l'heure il resta focalisé sur les événements de la matinée. Deux ou trois fois il entendit des discussions à voix basse à propos du tag écrit, et d'après ce qu'il entendait, ceux présents à la soirée n'avaient pas manqué une miette de sa folie.

Billy fut le premier à quitter la salle une fois le cours fini, plaçant une clope prête à l'emploi derrière son oreille et fit le tour de l'établissement à la recherche de la personne qui allait mettre un point final à tout ça –ou qui allait enclencher le détonateur-. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref regard vers le casier de Steve Harrington quand il passa près de la rangée, mais pressa ensuite rapidement le pas.

La cloche sonnait le cours de seconde période quand il poussa lourdement les portes menant au patio, là où se réunissaient en général les fumeurs ou ceux qui voulaient prendre un peu l'air avant de rejoindre leurs salles respectives. Il pleuviotait encore et Billy se figea sous les gouttes glacées qui ruisselèrent sur la peau de son visage, et ses yeux scrutèrent le garçon à la capuche tirée sur ses cheveux sombres, clope au bec, bras autour d'une fille qui gloussait.

Un autre type était avec eux et tous trois discutaient fort sous le porche. Un éclair de rage vibra dans le corps de Billy qui connaissait ce mec pour être un vrai déchet –bien pire que lui- un pauvre redoublant qui couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait mais avait une copine en tant que couverture –ou du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendait bien que tous savaient que cette fille et lui étaient plutôt des sex friends, mais qu'importe-, et c'était surement lui qui avait alourdi les rumeurs en prétextant avoir couché avec Steve Harrington.

Et quand Billy commença à se diriger vers le petit groupe, il se prit à espérer de toute son âme que ce que disait Rami Griffin n'était que des cracs. Il alluma sa cigarette, referma son briquet bas de gamme acheté le matin même après un détour au centre-ville malgré les remontrances de Max et tira légèrement sa tête en arrière pour prendre un air plus intimidant.

Il savait que ce type n'était rien comparé à lui. C'était Hargrove qui régnait sur cette école, et personne d'autre.

« Billy Hargrove, » roucoula soudain la fille aux cheveux blonds qui le vit arriver jusqu'à eux.

Les deux garçons se turent et tournèrent leurs têtes vers Billy qui se plaça devant eux sous le porche en expirant une bouffée de nicotine. Et quand il croisa le visage de Rami, Billy eut une soudaine envie de lui foutre un pain en plein poire sans même avoir la réelle version de cette histoire. Rami lui portait un sourire arrogant, ses doigts tapotant doucement l'épaule de sa copine.

« Quel bon vent t'amène ici, Hargrove ? » lui fit Rami qui n'avait jamais réellement été en interaction avec Billy par le passé.

Griffin était loin d'être intéressant après tout, jusque-là, Billy n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

« Toute l'école dit que t'a baisé Harrington. C'est quoi la vraie version ? » lui demanda durement Billy qui n'avait pas envie de passer par quatre chemins.

Après tout, ce genre de questions ne pouvait rendre suspicieux personne, la plupart des élèves savaient que Billy Hargrove avait fait des recherches approfondies concernant Steve Harrington pour le détrôner et prendre sa place tout en l'humiliant bien comme il le fallait lorsqu'il avait aménagé ici. Ou du moins, c'était la version officielle.

« Curieux ou jaloux ? » lâcha Rami ce qui fit rire la jeune fille et son ami.

Billy envoya un regard glaçant à Rami qui sourcilla et se tendit, et il fut satisfait de voir qu'en un simple regard il pouvait aussi remettre à sa place ce genre de mec qui ne faisait que prétendre.

« Intrigué par la descente aux enfers de l'ancien King Steve, » lui répondit Billy avec nonchalance en désignant de sa main tenant la cigarette la porte derrière Rami.

« _Queen_ Steve, » glissa la fille à côté de Rami en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres au gloss rose.

Billy l'ignora royalement et offensée elle lui fronça les sourcils en produisant une bulle de chewing-gum pour l'éclater aussitôt.

« Je croyais que Harrington avait meilleur goût. Pourquoi choisir un pauvre type comme toi ? » siffla Billy en scrutant l'autre homme droit dans les yeux.

« Il était désespéré et j'crois que son copain l'a fait voir rouge alors il m'a supplié de m'occuper de lui, » lui expliqua brièvement Rami qui semblait un peu plus mal à l'aise sous le regard de braise du Hargrove. « Je ne pouvais pas dire non à une âme en peine. »

Billy savait que ce pauvre mec enjolivait l'histoire. Il refusait de croire que Steve Harrington était allé jusqu'à lui supplier ce genre de chose. Il _refusait_. Sous le coup de la colère, il plia presque la clope entre ses doigts.

« C'était plutôt un bon coup d'ailleurs, le cul presque aussi serré qu'une vierge, » ajouta ensuite Rami en jetant un bref regard à son ami à côté de lui.

La fille à côté de Rami prit un air dégouté et le poussa un peu sur le côté, mais Billy vit rouge. Steve Harrington était une _propriété privée_. Et ce gars n'allait rien arranger de son cas en répandant encore et encore ce genre d'histoire qui visiblement, était on ne peut plus vrai.

Billy allait le frapper. Il allait le tuer. Il usa de tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui sauter dessus telle une bête sauvage afin de lui refaire le portrait. S'il laissait ses pulsions parler, les rumeurs allaient aussi très vite courir pour son cas et ils allaient finir par tous comprendre qui était le réel petit copain de Steve Harrington. Car aux dernières nouvelles, quelques personnes commençaient déjà à chercher l'identité de cet homme.

« Tu me donnes envie de gerber, Griffin. _Dégage_, » lui siffla Billy en lui soufflant la bouffée de nicotine au visage.

Il était si proche. Il pouvait le tuer.

Rami lui jeta un regard incrédule mais finalement, n'alla pas chercher plus loin. Après tout, pour un type comme Billy Hargrove qui selon toute croyance populaire ne se tapait que des meufs et étaient un vrai charmeur de ses dames, ce genre d'histoire devait l'écœurer plus que ça ne devrait.

Ainsi, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du nouveau King du lycée, Rami lâcha sa copine, récupéra le sac échoué contre le mur et il quitta les lieux avec les deux autres.

À peine une petite minute après, Billy jeta rageusement sa cigarette et rentra à l'intérieur pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les cabines –de toute manière, tous étaient surement en cours à présent- et il se pencha par-dessus le premier lavabo qui vient, la nausée le prenant de toute part.

Une douleur acide brûlait ses intestins. Colère, peur, angoisse le tout mué avec des bribes de chagrin qu'il ravala. Steve Harrington venait de faire un _très_ mauvais pas. Pour lui-même et pour Billy. Bientôt, tout Hawkins sera au courant, son père refusera qu'il traîne avec lui et le voit chez eux, et rien ne pourra plus être comme avant.

Et puis, Rami Griffin avait osé poser ses mains sur Steve. Il était furieux contre ce pauvre mec, mais aussi contre Steve.

Ce fut avec une force herculéenne que son poing entra en collision avec le miroir en face de lui sans même qu'il n'eut le temps de penser et une douleur vivace vint se rependre dans sa main jusqu'à son poignet tandis qu'un sang chaud s'écoula d'à travers la chair de ses jointures coupées à vif.

Quand il retira son poing, le miroir brisé laissa tomber quelques morceaux de sa façade et Billy poussa un juron, mais se délecta de cette douce douleur qui brûlait sa chair.

* * *

_Désolée pour les propos assez crus et les insultes vraiment trash, mais les potes de Billy sont de vrais imbécile et Billy lui-même étant dans la panique, essaie tant bien que mal à garder sa couverture. _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai moi-même énormément de peine pour notre petit Stevie, je m'en veux de lui faire subir ça :'( _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, parmi l'histoire se déroulant dans le présent, il y aura quelques flashback pour comprendre un peu comment s'est créer la relation entre Steve et Billy._


	4. Je déteste ce mot

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
**Je déteste ce mot****  
**_-''-_

Nancy et Jonathan séchèrent les cours de l'après-midi avec Steve qui était décidément bien trop mal pour suivre le moindre cours et faire face à tous les regards incrédules, méfiants et dégoutés. Steve avait envie de vomir, de se plonger sous ses couettes et ne plus en ressortir.

Jonathan lui avait payé une boisson au fast-food du coin –il avait l'estomac trop retourné pour manger- et tous les trois avaient discuté de tout et de rien un long moment autour de la table ronde, et Steve ne les remercierait jamais assez pour leur présence. Ça lui faisait un bien fou.

« Dans trois mois, tu n'auras plus à te soucier de tous ces imbéciles, » lui fit Nancy qui finissait son milkshake, pourtant malgré elle.

Son estomac ne voulait pas grand-chose lui non plus. Toute cette histoire lui donnait mal au cœur.

« Je me ferais une joie d'aller frapper Griffin en pleine gueule si tu me l'accordes, » lui fit Jonathan qui pourtant semblait ne pas vouloir rire, bien plus touché par les paroles qu'ils avaient entendues provenant de ce mec dès qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs à propos de Steve. « Ma mère comprendra. »

Pressant ses deux mains contre son visage avec exaspération, Steve devina que Joyce Byers ne resterait pas de marbre si elle apprenait cette histoire qui prenait de bien trop grosses proportions. Il ne serait pas surpris de la voir débouler dans le lycée en hurlant aux coupables du tag de venir face à elle pour qu'elle leur remonte les bretelles.

« Cette histoire avec l'Upside Down t'a fait devenir un vrai combattant… » ricana faiblement Nancy en jetant un coup d'œil à son copain.

« Je me fiche de ce mec, je l'ai… _choisi_ un peu au pif, » avoua sombrement Steve qui préférait leur dire la vérité plutôt qu'ils ne se mettent à croire qu'il avait des sentiments envers Rami.

Dieu, quand Billy allait apprendre ça, il allait être furax.

« Il y aura une enquête et peut-être trouveront-ils ceux qui ont taggué le tableau. Hopper pourrait se charger de leurs cas, » proposa Nancy qui savait que le shérif serait de leur côté.

« Non ! » s'exclama soudain Steve en manquant de renverser son verre de soda. « Ne lui dites rien, surtout pas à lui ou à Joyce ! »

Nancy et Jonathan se lancèrent un regard chagriné et Steve sut aussitôt à quoi ils pensaient. Ils avaient beau ne pas ouvrir leurs bouches, ça finirait par se savoir. Ou du moins, l'affaire du tag au lycée où pourtant rien d'extravagant de ne déroulait en temps normal.

« Écoutez, » reprit soudain Steve en abaissant les yeux vers son verre pratiquement intouché. « Vous avez fait déjà beaucoup pour moi, c'est moi le fouteur de merde, vous n'avez pas à-… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, » le coupa Nancy d'une voix plus forte. « On est une grande famille à présent, rappelle-toi ce qu'à dit Joyce. On ne laisse tomber _personne_. »

Jonathan hocha lui aussi la tête de façon assurée et Steve sentit son cœur se serrer. Méritait-il tout cela ? Méritait-il toute cette aide inestimable ?

O

Max Mayfield trainait le pas pour se rendre jusqu'à la Camaro en cette fin d'après-midi, skate sous son pied gauche. Il ne pleuvait plus mais les nuages restaient profondément noirs et les flaques d'eau sur le parking étaient proéminentes mais elle ne prit pas la peine de les contourner.

Elle avait mal au cœur et quand elle aperçut Billy au volant de sa voiture à l'attendre, lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux malgré la pénombre qui s'installait due aux nuages, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. D'angoisse quant au futur comportement de son demi-frère mais aussi pour tout autre chose.

Elle récupéra adroitement son skate et ouvrit la portière de la voiture sans même le regarder et s'attacha dans un profond silence, et ce qui la frappa, c'était l'absence de musique. Billy prit le temps de terminer sa cigarette qu'il jeta ensuite par la fenêtre ouverte et la rousse lui jeta enfin regard lourd de sens.

Billy se figea alors qu'il allait allumer le contact et lui rendit un regard sombre. À cet instant-là, il comprit qu'elle _savait_. Qu'elle avait entendu quelque chose, le collège étant tout proche du lycée. Il connaissait assez la fillette pour savoir lire dans son regard.

« Un mot, et tu rentres en skate, » lui siffla Billy en allumant le moteur d'un geste vif.

Il espérait que la menace soit assez puissante et pressa ses deux mains fermement contre le volant, laissant à découvert sa paume droite. Les yeux de Max s'arrondirent légèrement en apercevant le papier toilette blanc et rougi qui était enroulé autour du poing de Billy.

« Tu me laisses te demander ce que tu as foutu à ta main ? » l'interrogea-t-elle donc sans quitter des yeux le rouge évident qui traversait le papier.

« Non, » objecta Billy d'une voix rude.

« Désolée. »

Billy qui allait enclencher la marche arrière du véhicule, garda son pied sur la pédale de frein et porta un regard d'avertissement à Max qui n'en tint pas compte tout en se réinstallant contre le dossier, fixant un point invisible à travers le pare-brise.

« Désolée pour ce qui s'est passé au lycée aujourd'hui. Je suis _sincère_. »

Se raidissant à ses paroles, Billy serra les dents et le volant. Elle avait pourtant juré de ne plus jamais faire quelconque allusion à la relation secrète qu'avait lui et Steve depuis la fois où elle avait découvert toute l'histoire.

« Dégage de la bagnole, » lui ordonna Billy d'une voix rauque.

« Non. »

« Dégage _Maxine_ ! » lui cria-t-il.

Mais Max lui lança un regard déterminé, bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Elle avait le regard de la personne qui n'allait pas sortir de la voiture et être une épine dans le pied jusqu'au bout. Ainsi, Billy poussa un juron et braqua le volant sans douceur pour quitter la place de parking.

O

_8 février 1985_

_Billy Hargrove était face au support téléphonique accroché au mur, poing contre la tapisserie à écouter la voix de Steve Harrington à travers le combiné entre ses mains. Il était seul chez lui, et comme toujours, Steve avait appelé au moment propice quand il savait que les parents de Max et Billy étaient absents –il connaissait les horaires par cœur-._

_Et Billy avait d'abord grogné quand le téléphone l'avait coupé en pleine séance de sport, mais quand il avait reconnu la voix emblématique de Steve, un petit sourire s'était glissé sur ses lèvres. Jusqu'à temps que Steve lui propose de sortir manger dehors tous les deux ce week-end –ce qui était une première-. _

_« C'est ça, mec, t'as un grain ou quoi ? J'suis même pas censé être ton pote, » lui fit Billy en donnant de faibles coups répétitifs de son poing contre le mur devant lui._

_Mais les supplications de Steve étaient tels que Billy finit par soupirer en se pinçant l'arête du nez. La conversation lui prenait tant la tête qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte un peu avant, non, la musique de Mötley Crüe était bien trop forte à la télévision. _

_« Ce putain de fast-food a intérêt à être bon, enfoiré, » l'avertit Billy en se redressant, retirant d'un revers de la main quelques gouttes de sueur contre son front provenant de ses exercices. _

_Il ne vit donc pas que Max Mayfield se tenait derrière lui à l'entrée, figée dans ses gestes alors qu'elle avait commencé à retirer son manteau couleur taupe. _

_« D'où je te dois de l'argent, Stevie ? Quoi ?... QUOI ? »_

_Il allait tuer cet idiot. _

_« OK, OK, je t'invite, princesse, t'es content ? »_

_Max retint sa respiration, se demandant depuis quand son frère était devenu si proche de Steve._

_« C'est ça va te faire foutre, t'as de la chance que j'aime ton cul et tes petits gémissements de fillette, Harri-… »_

_Billy Hargrove venait de se couper net en se retournant tranquillement vers l'entrée et ses yeux étaient tombés sur une Max incrédule. La fillette retroussa ses lèvres et fit mine de rien en retirant son manteau précipitamment et l'accrocher avec les autres. _

_« J'te laisse _Vicky_, » marmonna alors Billy avec aigreur avant de raccrocher sans douceur le combiné contre son support accroché au mur._

_« Vicky… ? » répéta Max avec sidération en passant près de lui. _

_Elle était loin d'être idiote, Billy avait utilisé des adjectifs masculins et l'avait appelé Stevie, alors ça ne servait à rien pour lui de le cacher. Mais elle aurait dû savoir que Billy ne l'aurait pas laissée partir si facilement car lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la main de Billy se pressa contre le battant avec violence, la claquant donc bruyamment._

_Max sursauta et se retourna aussitôt vers Billy qui la dominait de par sa hauteur et de par son regard noir. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? » lui demanda-t-il dangereusement sans retirer sa main de la porte. _

_La rousse déglutit. C'était bien la première fois depuis l'affaire chez les Byers qu'elle était à nouveau effrayée par lui. Et pourtant, au fond elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas. Jamais il n'oserait lever la main sur elle et puis, elle était persuadée que depuis décembre, il avait _changé_. _

_Il lui avait même offert un nouveau skate à Noël, c'est dire. _

_« Rien, » dit-elle de façon audacieuse tout en tirant elle aussi un peu sa tête en arrière pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur. _

_« Max ! » insista-t-il en se penchant un peu vers elle pour l'intimider du mieux qu'il pouvait. _

_« Rien ! Je ne dirais rien à personne, je n'ai rien entendu. Hormis que tu invitais _Vicky_ à diner, OK ? »_

_Elle put lire dans le regard de son demi-frère durant l'espace d'une petite seconde de la réelle surprise. Surement aurait-il pensé qu'elle prenne peur suite à ce qu'elle avait entendu mais Max était pertinemment au courant quant aux penchants de Billy pour les autres hommes depuis la Californie, et puis, plus d'une fois elle avait capté des conversations houleuses et qui se voulaient discrètes entre Neil et Billy. Son père lui faisant la morale quant aux « tarlouzes » comme il le disait, qu'avait fréquentées Billy en Californie et qui l'avaient fait devenir comme eux. _

_« Je peux rentrer dans ma chambre ? » reprit donc Max plus fermement. « J'ai des devoirs à faire. »_

_« Me fais même pas croire que tu vas bosser, » grogna Billy en se redressant, laissant ainsi le champ libre à Max._

_La fillette ne perdit pas une seconde et s'enferma dans sa chambre, pour ensuite se presser contre le battant de la porte, le cœur rapide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se mit petit à petit à comprendre que peut-être, son demi-frère et Steve…_

_Steve qui était sorti avec Nancy Wheeler aux dernières nouvelles._

_« C'est possible d'aimer les filles et les garçons, » se demanda-t-elle à elle-même, totalement perdue. _

O

Aujourd'hui

Steve fut finalement contraint de revenir près du lycée et collège en fin d'après-midi pour ramener Dustin à la maison et il se gara le plus loin possible de la Camaro de Billy. Une fois stationné, il s'attendait presque à ce que Billy Hargrove vienne jusqu'à sa voiture pour ouvrir la portière, le tirer hors de l'engin et lui refaire le portrait. Mais tout bien réfléchi, ceci ne ferait que de l'embourber lui aussi dans de lourds problèmes.

Il ne cessa pourtant pas de scruter le parking, le cœur battant. Il vit Max sur son skate se diriger nonchalamment jusqu'à la Camaro et soudain, la portière à sa droite s'ouvrit et le fit sursauter.

« Ne me fais pas sursauter comme ça ! » s'exclama Dustin qui sous le geste de Steve pris de court, avait lui aussi fait un bond avant même d'entrer dans la BMW.

« C'est toi qui m'as fait peur, mec ! » répliqua Steve, une main contre son cœur.

Dustin haussa simplement les sourcils et entra dans la voiture, déposa le sac à ses pieds et referma la portière. Avant que Steve ne démarre –ce dernier attendant toujours que le jeune Henderson attache sa ceinture avant de conduire- Dustin lui tendit sa seconde barre _Kinder Chocolat_ et Steve l'accepta comme toujours bien que le cœur n'était pas trop avec. Mais il ne voulait pas attirer la suspicion de Dustin.

Les premières minutes du voyage furent silencieuses, ce qui était inhabituel venant de Dustin si bien que Steve commença à s'inquiéter et lui lança un regard. Dustin jouait nerveusement avec le papier du chocolat entre ses mains et fixait la route en face de lui pensivement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement, toujours très attentif aux changements d'humeur du groupe de collégiens.

« Si, ça va, » fit Dustin d'une voix un peu fluette.

Dustin savait qu'il pouvait lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi concernant de potentiels tracas –et il ne s'en privait pas- donc Steve ne s'en inquiéta pas trop et dirigea sa main jusqu'à la radio dans l'optique de mettre un petit fond de musique néanmoins, Dustin intercepta son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse actionner l'engin. Steve lui lança un regard interrogateur en reportant sa main sur le volant.

« Pourquoi des mecs ont écrit… _ça_ sur le tableau d'affichage de ton lycée ? » demanda donc Dustin, incertain, en regardant toujours fixement la route devant lui.

Le cœur de Steve rata un battement et ses doigts se crispèrent contre le volant. Il reporta son regard sur la route et remarqua à peine qu'il recommençait à pleuvoir tant les paroles de Dustin l'avait troublé.

« Dieu… Les rumeurs sont déjà arrivées jusqu'au collège ? » marmonna Steve en passant ensuite une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

« À cause de cette fêlée de Lena, sa sœur est au lycée et ce sont des vrais moulins à parole, » ajouta Dustin en osant un regard vers Steve.

Merde, ainsi donc les rumeurs à Hawkins se répandaient bien plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre. De plus, Mike qui l'avait vu samedi matin dans sa cuisine pouvait très facilement faire le lien et comprendre que cette histoire n'était pas que du flan.

Mais est-ce que Steve était prêt à tout dire à Dustin ? Il n'avait pas eu de mal à tout avouer à la soirée parce qu'il était totalement hors de lui et l'alcool avait été d'une aide précieuse –surtout pour le faire descendre très bas-, mais à présent il était sobre et conscient des conséquences.

Mais il en avait marre de mentir. Garder le secret pendant quatre mois et faire attention à chacune de ses paroles avaient été une torture mentale.

« J'ai fait une erreur durant une soirée trop arrosée, et… oui j'ai dit des choses, » lui annonça donc Steve qui n'osait pas regarder Dustin.

Dustin resta un instant à observer son ami et essayait de faire des liens entre le tag dont avait parlé Lena Fuller.

« Et tu as dit que tu étais-… » commença-t-il lentement en plissant les yeux.

« Ne dis pas ce _mot_, » le coupa aussitôt Steve en affirmant sa poigne autour du volant, ses épaules tendues à leur maximum.

« Je n'allais pas dire ça, zen, mec. Je déteste ce _mot_ moi aussi. »

Steve se frappa mentalement. Il savait que le pauvre Will Byers était sujet à des moqueries de ce type depuis des années déjà et ses amis entendaient cela sans pouvoir faire grand-chose. Évidemment que Dustin Henderson ne pouvait pas encaisser ce genre de propos.

« J'ai dit que… j'avais déjà embrassé un mec, » reprit Steve raide et angoissé, cherchant ses mots afin de ne pas froisser ou dégoûter Dustin.

Car il avait tant dit de choses stupides durant cette soirée.

« Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça si tu aimes les filles ? » l'interrogea Dustin en fronçant les sourcils à première vue loin d'être dégoûté par ce qu'il apprenait.

Non, il paraissait curieux.

Après tout, d'après ce qu'avait pu vite constater Steve, Dustin était le plus ouvert du groupe avec Eleven –mais elle ça comptait un peu moins puisque son éducation avait été clairement plus allégée niveau social-.

« T'es sorti avec la _sœur_ de Mike, » insista Dustin, perdu.

« Je ne sais _pas_, Dustin, » articula Steve la gorge nouée –car oui, pendant longtemps il s'était posé cette fichue question-. « J'ai… J'ai commencé à être attiré par un type de la même façon que j'ai été attiré par Nancy, par Stacy et… et toutes les autres. »

Oui, lui aussi aimerait savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête et pourquoi son corps réagissait de cette manière face à des hommes à présent. Il ne savait pas si c'était un ancien refus d'ouvrir les yeux ou si tout simplement, il avait toujours été attiré par les deux sexes. Mais à présent, les dés ayant été jetés depuis un moment déjà, ce n'était plus la question principale.

« Est-ce que tu as… un _petit ami_ ? » hésita donc Dustin.

Et à la question, Steve faillit piler mais il garda contenance et se racla nerveusement la gorge.

« Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler… »

Car à présent, il ne savait même plus trop où en était leur relation. Ils s'étaient quittés tous les deux en colère et Steve s'était encore plus enfoncé en participant à cette soirée stupide. Il imaginait à peine la colère du Hargrove et n'osait même plus le croiser dans les couloirs.

« Tu sais, les gens sont méchants… Ils disent des choses horribles, » ajouta Dustin qui respecta son silence et qui tapota énergiquement l'épaule du conducteur. « Mais on est avec toi, tout le _gang_. »

Si le même genre de mots se diffusait aux collèges alors oui, des choses terribles avaient dû être dites sur lui. Bon sang, comment cette histoire avait-elle pu prendre de si grandes proportions ? Parce qu'il était l'ancien _King_ du lycée ? Parce qu'il s'était tapé un bon tas de meufs jusqu'à Nancy ? Parce qu'avant l'histoire de l'Upside Down il faisait partie des cracs qui parlaient mal des homosexuels pour être cool et suivre la _mode_ ?

« Mike a même failli demander à Eleven de venir et donner une bonne leçon à tous ces gens, mais… mais Max l'a arrêté. Parce qu'il vaut mieux éviter un autre incident diplomatique à l'école, » lui avoua Dustin avec un petit sourire à ce souvenir.

Steve lui adressa un rapide regard bouleversé, n'ayant pas pensé que Mike soit lui aussi touché par cette histoire. Et il savait qu'Eleven n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à aller fermer le clapet de toutes ces bouches qui sortaient des horreurs. Il la connaissait. Elle était protectrice envers tout le monde et surtout envers la famille qu'elle avait fondée.

« Évitez de lui dire ce genre de chose, elle peut être imprévisible, » reprit Steve. « Et vous en faites pas, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Je peux pas t'assurer que Mike ne dira rien… »

C'était une évidence mais Steve hocha brièvement la tête. Du moment que Joyce n'était pas au courant du fléau, tout allait _bien_ se passer. Ou du moins il l'espérait.

O

_31 décembre 1984_

_Steve Harrington regardait fixement la douce neige qui tombait lentement sur le pare-brise de la voiture, les flocons s'entassaient au sein de ce silence agréable. Le moteur étant coupé, les essuie-glaces ne pouvaient pas retirer ce petit monticule de neige et Steve aurait pu rester assis là pendant des heures sans bouger. _

_Billy Hargrove était assis à ses côtés, l'une de ses mains contre le volant de la Camaro, son coude pressé contre la portière dont la fenêtre était légèrement abaissée afin de laisser échapper la fumée blanche qu'il expirait dans le plus grand des calmes. _

_Bientôt, la Camaro serait recouverte de neige et elle ressemblerait à n'importe quelle autre voiture garée devant chez les Harrington. Et Steve voulait rester dans le véhicule le plus longtemps possible, n'ayant pas grandement envie de retrouver sa famille pour fêter le nouvel an comme chaque année. Il tourna lentement la tête et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la façade de sa maison. Les lumières du salon étaient allumées signe qu'il y avait déjà du monde ce qui était pourtant si rare dans cette maison où il se retrouvait pratiquement seul toutes les semaines de l'année._

_La neige qui tombait faisait rempart entre lui et cette maison qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et il retint un soupir résigné. Ses parents finiront par se demander ce qu'il fichait s'il ne rentrait pas avant les vingt-heures. _

_« Tu vas sortir ou je dois te traîner jusqu'à la porte ? » largua soudain Billy Hargrove après avoir jeté sa cigarette par la fenêtre entrouverte. « C'est pas comme si mon vieux m'attendait, mais j'ai la dalle et je dois aller m'acheter un paquet de clopes avant que le centre-ville ne soit fermé. »_

_Et pourtant, il avait attendu tout ce temps que Steve se décide à sortir, fumant sa clope sans le presser ou lui jeter un commentaire désobligeant. Billy savait lui aussi qu'il n'était pas très friand de ses deux parents si souvent absents et indifférent à son égard._

_« Um… » fut la réponse de Steve qui ne lâcha pas la maison des yeux. _

_« Dégage de ma caisse, il neige encore plus fort, je te tue si jamais je suis coincé ici ! » lui ordonna soudain Billy en comprenant que s'il ne forçait pas, il ne sortirait jamais d'ici._

_Steve grogna quelque chose en se laissant retomber négligemment contre le siège de la Camaro, tirant sa tête en arrière tel un enfant qui refusait d'obéir à ses parents. _

_« Harrington… » l'avertit Billy en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, décidé à le pousser de sa voiture à coup de pied aux fesses s'il continuait d'agir ainsi._

_« Viens fêter le nouvel an avec nous. »_

_Steve avait sorti cela de but-en-blanc tout en pivotant sa tête vers Billy, et Billy remarqua avec effarement qu'il était sérieux à propos de ça. _

_« Ne sois pas ridicule, » lui répondit Billy d'une voix rauque, plongeant son regard bleuté dans les pupilles sombres de l'autre garçon. _

_Chacun devait faire acte de présence dans sa famille respective et puis… Passer le nouvel an ensemble ? Quelle drôle d'idée, non ? _

_« Comment on en est arrivé là, Hargrove… ? » l'interrogea ensuite Steve qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux, d'une voix plus basse comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre._

_La neige avait pratiquement recouvert l'entièreté du pare-brise et s'entassait contre le rebord des vitres passager et conducteur. La bulle semblait se refermer tout autour deux et Billy passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres pour ensuite détourner un instant les yeux. _

_Mais malgré cela, il ressentait le regard brûlant de Steve Harrington tiré vers lui et de chauds frissons vinrent parcourir tout son corps. _

_Et soudain, sans réfléchir aux conséquences que pouvaient engendrer ses actes, il se redressa, prit le visage de Steve en coupe pour l'attirer vers lui et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. _

_Ce fut ferme, bouillant et vraiment très rapide puisqu'à peine fut-il entré en contact avec ses lèvres que Billy le lâchait pour éviter ses yeux et se replacer devant en volant en allumant le contact. _

_« Maintenant, dégage, » lui dit-il simplement._

_Mais Steve s'était figé, totalement sous le choc, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Cette sensation de tiraillement dans sa poitrine était apparue aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu et maintenant son cœur battait si fort qu'il le sentait contre ses tempes. _

_Il entendit Billy pousser un juron après avoir activé les essuie-glaces, ces derniers ayant quelques difficultés à retirer toute la neige qui commençait déjà à se solidifier, mais c'était évident aux yeux de Steve –qui pourtant n'avait pas la tête à ça- qu'il était mal à l'aise. Steve sentit ses joues commencer à le brûler sérieusement et sans une seconde de plus, se détacha et ouvrit la portière._

_Mais avant que Billy ne puisse commencer à réfléchir à la connerie qu'il venait de faire, sa propre portière s'ouvrit et le froid glaçant frappa la peau de ses avant-bras découverts par la veste en cuir qu'il avait retroussée et Steve se tenait devant lui en le regardant très sérieusement. _

_« Sors de la caisse, » lui fit Steve d'une voix sans appel. _

_Billy se raidit et le regarda comme s'il était fou. Mais Steve ouvrit encore plus la porte et la neige commença à s'introduire dans l'habitacle, obligeant ainsi Billy à sortit avant que sa voiture ne devienne un réfrigérateur. _

_Lentement il referma donc la portière derrière lui, ignorant la morsure du vent glaçant et d'un geste habile –et un peu chancelant-, il récupéra une cigarette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'alluma dans la seconde. Il fit tout ceci sans même regarder Steve Harrington, finalement trop mortifié pour le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_Néanmoins, il eut à peine le temps de porter la clope allumée à ses lèvres une seconde fois que Steve le lui arracha et fut le premier à tirer une bouffée de la cigarette tout en fixant le manteau de neige à ses pieds visiblement lui aussi troublé._

_Billy le laissa donc faire, jouant nerveusement avec le briquet entre ses mains, cette fois-ci en détaillant l'autre homme de ses yeux avides. S'il ne l'avait pas encore frappé, hurlé dessus et qu'il était encore là, c'était que peut-être ses espoirs n'étaient pas vains. Et à observer le jeune Harrington en chaude Parka d'hiver et aux cheveux blanchis par la neige, Billy sentit ses entrailles se serrer et une douce chaleur faire palpiter son organe vital. _

_Soudain, Steve se retourna vers lui et lui attrapa le col de sa veste en cuir ouverte sur un pull gris bien trop léger pour l'hiver et Billy se réveilla soudain, mais ne riposta pas à cette poigne. _

_« Tu n'oserais pas frapper un type alors que l'on est devant chez t-… »_

_Mais Billy fut coupé par Steve qui pourtant jusque-là, ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Ce fut tout comme précédemment, une ferme pression contre ses lèvres mais cette fois-ci, Billy fut plus rapide –bien qu'un peu scotché par ce qui se déroulait là- et entrouvrit sa bouche, bougeant la sienne avec celle de Steve qui se mouvait elle aussi. _

_Le goût de nicotine fut partagé ainsi que le goût des barres chocolatées que s'étaient empiffrés les deux garçons avant de quitter le terrain de basket intérieur, et tout cela, en si peu de temps._

_Car à peine Billy eut-il positionné ses mains contre les hanches de Steve, celui-ci se dégageait dans la hâte, laissant tomber la cigarette si peu consommée dans la neige. _

_« Bonne année, » lui fit précipitamment Steve sans oser un regard vers lui pour ensuite contourner la voiture et se diriger à grandes enjambées jusqu'à chez lui._

_Billy resta figé à observer le garçon disparaitre derrière la porte d'entrée et ses yeux reposèrent ensuite sur la cigarette au milieu de la neige blanche qui laissait entrevoir une jolie petite lueur rouge. Et le jeune Hargrove ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire satisfait._

* * *

_Voilà deux petits flashback, et il y en aura d'autres, des douces petites choses à côté de l'horreur après la bourde de Harrington x') _

_Désolée d'être un peu lente pour la publication de cette fic, je prends trop de temps à potasser mon autre fic post saison 3 et j'ai l'impression d'énormément délaisser celle-ci XD _

_(pourtant, j'ai déjà des scènes écrites et presque prêtes, j'avais commencé l'année dernière pour certaines parties, voilà pourquoi parfois, l'écriture peut paraître un peu __moins constructive__ ou __moins appliquée __que ce que j'écris récemment) _

_Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaît tout de même. Allez, à très vite et un grand merci à vous tous, bisou !_


	5. Je sais que j'ai foiré

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
**Je sais que j'ai foiré****  
**_-''-_

Aujourd'hui

Jonathan regardait le miroir des toilettes avec certaine déroute. Une bâche avait été déposée dessus mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la surface devait être brisée au vu des quelques morceaux qui brillaient derrière les lavabos. Depuis hier, il se passait des choses drôlement étranges dans leur lycée. Certes, pas aussi chaotique que des Demodogs en pleine liberté, mais c'était loin d'être banal.

Lorsque dans la salle de théâtre le proviseur fit un bref discours à l'heure du repas concernant les dérives depuis lundi, Jonathan se mit à penser que le tag et le miroir brisé pouvaient avoir un lien, et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Billy Hargrove.

Il portait sa veste en jean et quand il remonta le bras droit pour retirer ses cheveux en arrière –clairement agacé par ce discours alors qu'il devait aller manger-, la manche descendit légèrement contre sa peau, et Jonathan put apercevoir les prémices d'un bandage blanc qui se perdait sous sa mitaine.

De plus, Hargrove ne portait jamais ses mitaines en cuir avec sa veste en jean, par faute de goût surement, -c'était Em' qui avait remarqué ça, Jonathan n'aurait jamais été intéressé par des choses aussi futiles-, et donc, le Byers fut persuadé à cet instant-là que le miroir avait été brisé par lui. Il prévint Nancy debout à côté de lui à écouter attentivement le proviseur en lui donnant un faible coup contre son bras.

« Je crois que nous avons un coupable pour le miroir, » lui chuchota-t-il ensuite en désignant Hargrove d'un geste du menton.

Nancy l'étudia un instant, et lorsque Billy et ses amis tournèrent les talons pour quitter la grande salle sans autorisation, la jeune femme hocha lentement la tête en reportant vers son copain un regard grave.

« S'il s'agit réellement de son _copain_, sa réaction est… plutôt justifiée… » lui fit-elle lentement à voix encore plus basse.

Oui, elle connaissait en plus le caractère imprévisible et violent de l'autre homme.

« Ils n'ont pourtant pas interagi de la journée, ni même hier, » lui fit tout de même remarquer le Byers en prétendant être concentré sur le discours.

« C'est dangereux pour Hargrove de trainer avec Steve, maintenant… »

Elle avait dit cela avec une certaine irritation, se demandant bien ce qui allait se passer par la suite pour Steve et _lui_. Car si Billy était réellement son petit copain, il ne resterait pas sans réagir très longtemps, Nancy connaissait le genre de personne que pouvait être la tête brûlée de Hargrove. Et visiblement, Steve n'avait pas encore été en contact avec lui depuis la soirée.

Steve quant à lui, avait refusé d'écouter le discours du proviseur et ses deux amis ne lui en avaient pas tenu rigueur, comprenant son attitude. Loin de lui l'envie que tous les regards se retourner vers lui comme s'il était une bête de foire quand le principal irait parler du tag du lundi.

Il était resté à l'entrée du second bâtiment, excentré de reste des élèves, assis sur les marches à fumer tranquillement. Le briquet argenté errait adroitement entre ses doigts et ses yeux étaient totalement perdus dans le vague si bien qu'il ne sentit pas la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir.

« Byers ne t'en veut pas de l'avoir trompé avec Griffin ? »

Cette voix agaçante et haut perchée en moquerie raidit tous les muscles de Steve qui compressa ensuite sa mâchoire en retriant sa cigarette pour lever les yeux vers Tommy Hagan qui descendait les marches avec un sourire en coin.

« Ferme-la, Jonathan est avec Nance', laisse-le, » lui siffla Steve avec un regard mauvais.

Et pourtant, il avait su garder un certain calme malgré les insultes et moquerie qu'il s'était reçues depuis lundi. Un calme qui pourtant dissimulait une douleur mentale terrible. Mais ce calme, il n'arrivait pas à le contenir face à son ancien ami.

« Pourtant toi et le geek ça avait l'air de bien marcher, et-… » commença donc Tommy en se penchant un peu en avant alors que l'un des amis de Billy –Deckard était son surnom, se rappela soudain vaguement Steve, tout ça pour le manteau ridicule qu'il avait et qui était hautement semblable à celui que portait le héros dans _Blade Runner_\- passait lui aussi la porte.

« Tom' putain j'dois pisser, ferme ta gueule ! » le coupa donc Deckard en poussant Tommy en avant, sans même jeter le moindre coup d'œil à Steve.

Tommy insulta son ami et jeta un regard narquois à Steve avant de finalement suivre Deckard dans le patio pour s'introduire dans le bâtiment d'en face. Steve les regarda un instant s'en aller et jeta avec férocité le mégot de cigarette qui rejoint le bitume humidifié par les pluies de la nuit.

« Joli briquet, Harrington. »

Cette fois-ci, Steve ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers la troisième personne qui venait de pousser la porte sans douceur. Le battant se referma et claqua, mais Steve ne sursauta pas, fixant avec intensité un point invisible devant lui. Il serra les poings avec irritation, dissimulant par la même occasion le briquet dans sa main droite.

« J'ai bien envie de moi aussi savoir qui est-ce que le grand Steve Harrington s'est tapé avant de venir couiner dans mes bras, » lui fit-il en s'installant à côté de lui, figeant instantanément Steve sur place. « Tout le lycée aimerait savoir d'ailleurs. »

Rami Griffin était tranquillement assis à côté de lui sur la première marche à fumer une cigarette roulée et bourrée avec précision, et Steve ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer cette odeur de tabac roulé significatif avec un parfum de premier prix qui était le même que durant la soirée. Cet amalgame d'odeur lui donna la nausée, se rappelant soudain de cette nuit stupide où…

« Dégage, » lui fit Steve entre ses dents en tant que premier et dernier avertissement, sinon il irait lui foutre un pain en pleine face.

Mais le Griffin se contenta de ricaner en tirant sa capuche contre ses cheveux coupés ras et Steve se retourna prêt à réellement foutre son poing dans sa figure et lui faire ravaler ses paroles quand la porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois, mais bien plus violemment.

Steve s'arrêta net en remarquant du coin des yeux qu'il reconnaissait ces bottines et le bas de ce jean serré. Il déglutit et Griffin fut soudain poussé violemment en avant par un pied étant rentré volontairement en collision avec son dos.

« Tire-toi de là, Griffin, tu m'bloques le passage, » fit la voix profondément rauque et sombre de Billy Hargrove.

Steve osa un regard vers lui tandis que Rami se rattrapait sur la troisième marche en se levant pour faire face à Billy et lui offrir un doigt d'honneur et un « c'est quoi ton problème, mec ? », mais Billy ne s'occupa pas de lui, ni même de Steve toujours assis.

Le Hargrove se contenta de foudroyer Rami d'un regard on ne peut plus mauvais qui fit frissonner Steve et passa en un coup de vent près d'eux pour rejoindre là où Tommy et son ami s'étaient introduit.

L'odeur forte de Billy Hargrove comprenant nicotine et eau de Cologne frappa Steve de plein fouet et son cœur se serra douloureusement, tout comme sa gorge. Il déglutit et abaissa les yeux vers ses deux poings serrés, étant incapable de gérer le flot d'émotions soudain qui lui montait aux yeux.

« Un vrai malade ce type, » cingla Rami une fois qu'il fut sûr que Billy ne puisse pas l'entendre tout en se frottant le bas du dos.

Ça faisait mal. Oh oui que ça faisait mal. Depuis lundi, dès qu'il entrevoyait Billy, ce dernier paraissait encore plus irascible qu'à son habitude et ça Steve pouvait le comprendre. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à lui parler, aucun des deux n'avait essayé d'atteindre l'autre, et pourtant Steve le voulait ardemment. Il le voulait, bien qu'il savait que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir bientôt serait destructrice. Il le _savait_.

Soudain, Steve se leva.

« Hé, Harrington, tu quittes déjà ton poto ? »

Steve se retourna vivement vers lui, plaqua sans douceur ses deux mains contre le torse de l'autre garçon et le repoussa en arrière avec violence. Rami qui n'était pas bien gros se retrouva sur les fesses après un grognement de mécontentement à son égard

« Plante tes pieds au sol la prochaine fois, connard ! » s'emporta Steve pour ensuite remonter les marches et pousser les deux battants de la porte avec force.

Rami resta un instant assis sur le bitume mouillé à observer la porte qui s'était refermée derrière Harrington. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il se redressa pour récupérer la cigarette roulée qui s'était échouée à quelques pas de lui.

Cette _phrase_… elle ne lui était pas inconnue.

O

Si seulement Nancy pouvait savoir ce qui avait claqué dans le couple de Steve, peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider, et c'est ce qui la turlupinait depuis samedi midi. Elle en rongeait ses ongles alors qu'elle attendait à la sortie du lycée Jonathan encore à l'intérieur à récupérer le pull oublié dans son casier.

De sa position, elle pouvait voir les collégiens sortir eux aussi, et elle reconnut son frère et Will courir jusqu'à leurs vélos, avec Dustin, Lucas et Max derrière à discuter. La jeune femme les suivit du regard tout en s'arrachant presque la peau de son pouce suite à ses canines persistantes.

Peut-être pourrait-elle en apprendre davantage avec Max' qui selon toutes vraisemblances, s'entendait un peu mieux avec son demi-frère depuis son intimidation dans le salon des Byers. Du côté de Steve, elle savait qu'elle n'apprendrait rien, ce dernier fuyant ce sujet comme la peste et Nancy ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Les ragots du lycée ne tournaient qu'autour de lui à présent et Steve se sentait oppressé, observé et cette atmosphère lourde était pesante pour lui mais aussi _très_ douloureuse.

Et Nancy refusait de le pousser à lui dévoiler quoi que ce soit.

La rousse venait de quitter ses amis et partait déjà sur le haut de son skate jusqu'à la Camaro garée à sa place habituelle, Billy déjà à l'intérieur, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Et Nancy n'avait pas franchement envie que le Hargrove la voit fouiner comme cela en allant poser des questions à Max. Ainsi, la jeune femme soupira et se promit de la prendre en rapidité bientôt et de lui poser quelques questions.

Maxine se sentit observée et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le lycée et croisa à peine le regard de Nancy Wheeler car cette dernière se retournait pour parler au frère de Will qui venait de sortir. Elle reporta donc son regard sur la route, puis sauta agilement de son skate pour le récupérer et ouvrir la porte du passager avant de la voiture bleue.

Mais quand elle s'assit comme à son habitude, la voix ferme de Billy l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Ne ferme pas la porte. »

La rousse fronça les sourcils, habituée aux folies dérangeantes de son demi-frère par moments, et lui lança un regard désabusé.

« Pourquoi ? » lui fit-elle en gardant la poignée de la portière enclavée autour de sa main.

Billy prit le temps d'inspirer une longue bouffée de nicotine brûlante pour ensuite expirer tout aussi tranquillement puis sans même regarder sa jeune sœur, lui tendit un bout de papier plié en quatre.

« Prétends vouloir parler à ton pote à la casquette ringarde et donne ça à Harrington. _Discrètement_, » lui intima-t-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

La fillette détailla le papier entre les doigts du Hargrove pendant quelques petites secondes et sut aussitôt que ça avait un lien avec l'histoire du tag. Elle le savait pertinemment et si Billy était au point de l'utiliser pour entrer en contact avec Steve, c'était que ça allait très mal.

Néanmoins, elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait Billy.

« J'suis pas ton pigeon voyageur, » persista-t-elle en haussant un sourcil de manière arrogante.

Sans une seconde de plus, Billy se retourna enfin vers elle pour lui agripper son poignet fin d'une main ferme mais Max soutint son regard et lui envoya des éclairs. La poigne était dure mais pas douloureuse et elle n'avait plus peur de lui.

Et puis, le regard certes bouillant d'irritation appartenant à Billy était teinté d'une once de déroute et de détresse.

« Maxine, donne-lui ça avant qu'il se casse ! » répéta-t-il entre ses dents pour ensuite la lâcher d'un coup sec.

Max claqua sa langue contre son palais et lui arracha la note des doigts pour sortir de la voiture et refermer la portière derrière elle. Sans un regard vers son demi-frère, elle reprit sa route jusqu'à la BMW de Steve garée à côté de la voiture de Jonathan qui venait tout juste de partir, et pesta tout bas.

Elle le faisait pour Steve, certes, mais elle n'aimait pas l'attitude de son demi-frère. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour tout ruiner encore une fois en faisant potentiellement souffrir Steve, et ça, elle le refusait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce papier, mais elle se jura que si ces mots allaient faire souffrir Steve, c'est Billy qui se prendra une batte de baseball cloutée ou non entre les jambes.

Dustin était déjà dans la voiture et cherchait une cassette à musique à introduire dans la radio et Steve refermait le coffre quand la fillette arriva jusqu'à eux. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait ralenti le pas, redoutant de lui donner ce papier.

« Hé, Max, un problème ? » lui demanda Steve qui semblait avoir remarqué son attitude un peu ailleurs.

Les yeux de Max s'éveillèrent soudain et elle secoua vivement la tête pour lui tendre le papier plié en quatre.

« De la part de Billy, » lui fit-elle sans lâcher Steve des yeux.

Elle le vit soudain blêmir à ses mots et Steve jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la Camaro mais était dans l'incapacité de voir le conducteur. Ainsi il se gratta nerveusement la nuque et accepta la note qu'il plaça aussitôt dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Évidemment, il n'allait pas l'ouvrir sur le parking du lycée, de plus, Max comprenait qu'il avait envie de vite déguerpir d'ici, ce lieu étant devenu un vrai enfer pour lui à présent. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose, des mots d'encouragement, des paroles réconfortantes, mais en un coup d'œil sur le côté, elle vit que Dustin avait trouvé une cassette et qu'il ne tarderait pas à se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Et elle ne savait pas qui était au courant pour son frère et Steve.

« J'espère sincèrement que ça va s'arranger, » lui fit-elle donc simplement avec un petit sourire triste.

Car oui, elle devait s'avouer que depuis quelques mois, elle n'avait presque plus à se plaindre du comportement tout de même toujours un peu désagréable de son demi-frère et d'un autre côté, Steve semblait plus épanoui. Il était plus gai et leur proposait de faire tout un tas de trucs avec lui.

Cette relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux, jusqu'ici, elle avait semblé si bénéfique.

« Merci, Max, » lui fit Steve en répondant à son sourire par une risette forcée mais pourtant touché par les mots. « Rentre bien, et révise bien, j'ai cru entendre que c'est contrôle d'algèbre demain. »

Max grimaça aussitôt à ce souvenir et Steve sourit plus franchement.

« Si jamais t'as du mal, fais comme la dernière fois, appelle-moi, » lui proposa Steve.

« Bientôt tu auras ton propre talkie-walkie, on te le promet ! » s'exclama soudain Dustin derrière eux, ce dernier s'étant glissé jusqu'au siège du conducteur.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, Lucas ne voulait pas sous prétexte que j'allais encore vous sermonner si je vous entendais parler après vingt-trois heures, » ricana Steve en se tournant vers lui.

« Lucas est un idiot, » fut la réponse de Dustin en plaçant son index contre ses lèvres pour lui montrer qu'il s'agissait d'un secret.

Puis, un peu plus légère, Max retourna jusqu'à la Camaro en trottinant, ne se rendant cette fois-ci pas compte qu'une autre personne l'observait, assise sur le muret qui séparait le parking de la route.

Rami Griffin clope à la bouche, petite amie à côté de lui qui était debout à refaire son maquillage à l'aide de son poudrier, scrutait Maxine Mayfield scrupuleusement. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à cet idiot de Hargrove mais à vrai dire, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore un peu, il avait commencé à avoir un œil sur lui.

« C'est qui cette fillette ? » marmonna-t-il en désignant Max d'un geste de la main alors qu'elle refermait la portière de la Camaro.

« Qui ça ? » lui fit sa petite amie vaguement intéressée sans lever les yeux du petit miroir rond qui reflétait ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« La renarde qui est sortie de la Camaro. »

Cette fois-ci, la bimbo referma le poudrier et son regard se dirigea aussitôt vers la voiture bleue, si bien que Rami comprit avec exaspération que le mot _Camaro_ avait activé son esprit. Car la seule personne à Hawkins à avoir une Camaro c'était bien Billy Hargrove, le Californien arrivé en octobre dernier.

« Oh, c'est la demi-sœur de Billy Hargrove… » lui fit-elle finalement avec un bref haussement d'épaules. « Dis donc, tu l'observes bien souvent en ce moment, tu veux te le faire lui aussi ? Bon courage. »

Rami lui offrit une grimace de dégoût et sa copine ricana, parfaitement consciente que Hargrove était un pur hétéro qui aimait se taper un bon lot de meufs. Jamais Griffin n'aurait une chance et puis de toute manière, ce n'était clairement pas le genre de Rami.

« Ça va pas ? Sa gueule ne me revient pas, » railla simplement Rami en prenant une bouffée de nicotine.

Et ce qui attira ensuite son regard, ce fut les yeux de Steve Harrington qui s'attardèrent un instant sur la Camaro qui démarrait et quittait le parking juste avant de rentrer dans sa BMW.

Et une petite lumière brilla dans l'esprit du Griffin qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils, mettant bout à bout tout un tas de petites scènes qui avaient eues lieu depuis lundi.

O

Les rayons du soleil paraissaient ne pas vouloir éclairer le mois de mars, et l'absence de cette douce lumière remplacée par des épais nuages gris vagabondant dans le ciel chaque jour était quelque peu déprimant pour tout le monde. Mais Steve en plus d'être relativement accablé par la tournure des événements était aussi angoissé et suspicieux à l'égard de Billy. Certes, il lui en voulait toujours pour leur dispute où chacun avait lancé son quota de phrases dures et méchantes, mais la colère paraissait infime par rapport au stress qu'il ressentait à présent.

Le mot de Billy écrit l'arrache au feutre noir avait été simple et clair : DEMAIN, TERRAIN EXTÉRIEUR APRÈS LE BASKET » et c'était tout. Pas de signature, simplement cette odeur de cheminée et de nicotine. Il avait aussitôt déchiré le papier à présent dans la poubelle de sa cuisine et avait cogité toute la nuit.

À présent, il se trouvait à l'extérieur sous la pluie légère derrière les gradins du stade extérieur là où était leur point de rendez-vous. Au premier coup d'œil, la plupart des lycéens et collégiens avaient quitté les établissements et activités extrascolaires et en sortant Steve avait remarqué qu'il restait peu de voiture sur le parking. Il était seul à quelques mètres à la ronde et personne ne pourrait être témoin de leurs paroles.

Steve se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer par friction et remonta la fermeture de sa veste grise. Il tentait de prendre un air plutôt tranquille, mais leur future altercation le rendait malade. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore adressé la parole depuis la fameuse soirée et Steve savait pertinemment qu'il avait foiré.

Après quatre minutes d'attente, Billy Hargrove arrivait enfin, contournant les gradins pour se diriger vers lui, les traits tirés indiquant un agacement évident. Ses cheveux paraissaient encore humides de la douche qu'il avait dû prendre un peu plus tôt dans les vestiaires et Steve se détacha de la rambarde en fer contre laquelle il s'était adossé.

Leur premier réel contact visuel envoya des frissons terriblement glacials tout le long de son corps.

« _Queen Steve_, » fit Billy en s'arrêtant à un mètre de lui, le visage fermé. « Ça m'étonne même pas que tu ne te sois pas pointé au basket. »

Steve sourcilla à ce surnom qu'il haït aussitôt et sentit son cœur s'agiter. Il acceptait le « princesse » qu'utilisait parfois Billy en tant que sobriquet, plus ou moins contre son gré, mais « Queen Steve » ne lui rappelait que de très mauvais souvenir. Comme ce tag débile et le surnom chuchoté et moqué qu'il entendait depuis lundi matin.

« Dixit le type qui sèche toute une journée de cours alors que quelques jours avant il disait avoir repris sa vie en main, » marmonna Steve entre ses dents.

Il avait bien remarqué l'absence de Billy en anglais et en physique, et puis, c'était la mère de Max qui avait emmené la rousse ce matin comme tous les jeudis où elle commençait plus tard. Mais qu'importe, le sujet n'était pas là. Steve savait qu'il avait commis une grave erreur, et était à présent prêt à faire face au courroux de son petit copain.

Billy Hargrove lui adressa un regard mauvais suite aux paroles de Steve et le pointa d'un doigt sévère.

« C'est _toi_ qui as foutu la merde, Harrington. »

Steve déglutit, électrisé par l'emploi de son nom de famille devenu si rare provenant de la bouche de Billy suite à leur relation qui avait pris un tournant.

« Chaque jour je subis la tempête que j'ai semée. Je sais que j'ai foiré, » concéda Steve en détournant un instant les yeux.

« Ouais et pas qu'un peu, putain t'es vraiment un _incapable_ ! »

Même en hurlant comme il le faisait, Steve savait que personne n'aurait pu les entendre. Le stade était assez éloigné des bâtiments et le vent s'était levé autour d'eux comme si la colère de Billy avait engendré le mauvais temps encore plus terrible que celui que proposait mars.

« C'est cette putain de dispute qu'on a eue vendredi après-midi ! » riposta alors Steve en serrant les poings, la colère prenant elle aussi en volume. « Tu crois j'allais pouvoir rentrer tranquillement et faire comme si de rien était après tout ça ! »

Ça avait été la plus grosse dispute de leur couple, qui pourtant réunissait tout un tas de prises de tête déjà vues et revues. Mais cet amalgame avait élevé le degré de gravité de chacun des sujets, et ça avait explosé des deux côtés.

« Tu l'as cherché et tu crois quoi ? » cingla Billy en faisant des gestes brusques avec ses bras. « Que moi ça m'a rien fait ?! Moi au moins je ne suis pas allé me bourrer la gueule à la première soirée du coin comme un idiot pour hurler _notre_ secret au plein milieu du salon ! »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est plutôt _mon_ secret ! Personne n'aurait l'idée de penser que c'est toi le fameux _copain_. »

Et c'était encore un miracle qu'il n'avait pas tout lâché à Nancy dans le salon tant il avait été désespéré, fatigué et bourré. Il ne serait surement plus de ce monde si jamais il avait hurlé que Billy Hargrove était son petit ami. Mais il préférait clairement ne pas y penser.

« Ça va pas être très compliqué à deviner ! » insista Billy qui voyait sa colère était attisée de seconde en seconde. « S'ils utilisaient un peu leur tête ils verraient que tes seuls potes sont ton ex-meuf et le Byers, et il est en couple avec elle alors rapidement ils se tourneront vers qui, hein ? »

Certes, ils avaient fait attention de ne pas trop trainer ensemble dans les couloirs, mais leurs interactions au lycée étaient toujours intenses et ils semblaient avoir une bonne alchimie pour les yeux curieux et la plupart avaient fini par penser qu'ils étaient de simples amis finalement. Et encore, pour certains le mot était trop fort.

Néanmoins, Billy avait raison. Si ça continuait les rumeurs se pencheraient plus vers Billy qui était la troisième personne de son âge avec qui Harrington trainait.

Et cette pensée douloureuse et angoissante acidifia l'estomac de Steve qui avait vraiment mal au cœur. Au sens métaphorique et physique. Il voulait vomir, et hurler pour s'échapper de cette douleur mentale.

Billy Hargrove s'inquiétait peut-être, mais Steve lui était en plein dans un panachage de problèmes depuis lundi. Certes il n'avait pas un père comme Billy qui exploserait si jamais il apprenait que son fils se tapait sérieusement des mecs, mais Steve ne pouvait _plus_.

« Ça y est ? C'est l'heure où le grand Billy Hargrove bat en retraite ? » railla Steve entre ses dents, tentant pourtant de se contenir et de ne pas hausser le ton comme Billy car ça ne ferait qu'accroitre la fureur de son petit ami. « L'heure où il se décide à fuir ? Car je te connais, dès que ça devient dangereux, y'a plus personne. »

Mais il ne mâcherait pas ses mots. Et il fut à peine surpris quand Billy se jeta presque sur lui pour l'agripper douloureusement par le col de sa veste grise. Et dans un coin de son esprit, Steve remarqua que ça faisait bien un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas été tous les deux dans ce genre de situation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! » lui hurla Billy au visage, le mettant au défi de répéter.

« T'as entendu. Sache que si tu lances le premier coup, je riposterais, » fut la réponse de Steve au regard sombre sans même essayer de se dépêtrer de cette poigne de fer.

« J'men branle Harrington. Tu es une pauvre merde en bagarre de rue, » lui siffla Billy tout proche de son visage.

Cette _odeur_. Steve tenta par tout le moyen de garder un parfait contrôle et ignorer cette douleur de chagrin qui piqua son cœur due à la nostalgie ressentie.

« Chez les Byers ça ne comptait pas. Tu as triché, » lui répondit calmement Steve en se remémorant avec appréhension de l'assiette qu'il avait éclatée contre son crâne.

Billy le lâcha d'un geste rageur mais d'après son visage et les éclairs brûlants de ses yeux, il était vraiment très en colère. Steve retint son souffle, comprenant que peut-être il ne pourrait pas éviter une bagarre.

Une lumière s'était éclairée dans l'esprit de Billy trop emporté dans sa colère pour tout de suite se rappeler d'une petite chose. Et le visage d'une certaine personne lui revint en mémoire, le faisant bouillonner de l'intérieur.

« Eh tiens en parlant de _tricher_, _Queen_ Steve… Il ne s'est pas passé un truc dont je devrais être au courant ? » lâcha-t-il de façon traînante et menaçante.

À cet instant, Steve ne savait plus trop s'il essayait de sauver leur couple ou bien sa fierté. Il ne savait plus. Il resta muet et fronça un peu les sourcils, refusant de lui répondre.

* * *

_Parfois j'écris les dialogues en anglais et c'est ce que j'ai fait pour la fin de ce chapitre… et pour le coup en français ça marche un peu moins ! Car Steve lui dit que chez les Byers Billy a « triché », donc « cheated » en anglais (triché en lui envoyant l'assiette dans la figure). Donc Billy renchérit en disant « en parlant de tricher… » utilisant le même mot « cheat ». Car en effet, Billy veut lui faire cracher le morceau comme quoi il l'a trompé avec Rami, l'utilisation du mot « cheat » étant aussi utilisé en anglais pour dire « tromper ». Mais en français ben, ça fait « tricher » et « tromper », ça marche moins. Voilà c'était une petite anecdote inutile, afin de clarifier pour certaine personne qui auront peut-être trouvé ça bizarre !_

_Donc voilà, les premières interactions de Steve et Billy après le drame. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop OOC dans cette fic :)_

_Merci à tous pour vos messages, et non je n'abandonne pas cette fic ^^_

_Ciaou!_


End file.
